Definitely, Maybe? (Naomily)
by NBG
Summary: Emily is enjoying her last year in college, that is until a new English teacher starts. A young beautiful blonde who Emily immediately takes a liking to. Can anything happen between the two or will their relationship have to stay strictly student teacher? (I suck at summaries, give it a read anyway!) Disclaimer: I do not own Skins.
1. I'm Naomi

**(Emily's POV)**

"Katie!" I said banging on the bathroom door. Jesus you would think she's the only one that needs a shower. Two minutes later she opened the door and shot me a smile as she walked into the bedroom. She had left the bathroom in a fucking mess, I couldn't really care to be honest, I just wanted a shower. She's lucky there's hot water left. After I had a shower and got dressed I hopped on my moped and left for college. I was enjoying college this year, It was my last year and all but I was enjoying the course itself. I was doing physio therapy and English as an extra subject, really just because I loved it. We were actually getting a new English teacher today, Mr Philips had been offered a better job or something, he was a prick anyway.

I was a little early when I got in but I wasn't in the mood to go sit in the social area with everyone so I went straight to the English class. I could do a bit of reading before anyone got in, I don't get any peace and quiet to do it at home. I just had my bag on the desk when my phone started to ring, I answered it without even checking the caller I.D which I immediately regretted when I heard the voice on the other end.

"Emily baby, can we talk?" Ashley asked.

"No. We can't" I said seriously as I sat up on the desk facing the back wall.

"Please, I'll do anything. I love you" She begged.

"Oh, you love me? That's funny. It didn't seem like it when you were cheating on me with five different people or when you were hitting me" I spat.

"You know I didn't mean to hit you, I just lost control" She sighed.

"Look I just don't want to hear it. You cheated on me and hit me, more than once. Don't call me again, please" I sighed as I hung up.

As soon as I turned around I seen a girl leaning against the teachers desk. She was fucking beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. Blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and nice style. She was wearing a white t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and white converse, she was looking at me like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure whether she should. _Shit, She might have heard me on the phone._

"Eh, hi" I smiled breaking the silence. A smile spread across her face, god she was gorgeous.

"Hi" She said as she held out a hand. I was a little confused but shook it anyway.

"You're new?" I said as I put took my bag off the table.

"Yeah I'm..eh...I'm Naomi" She smiled. Her eye's moved to the book I had on the table. "The catcher in the rye? That's not on the reading list?" She said looking a little confused.

"No, I read...things that we're aren't told to read" I laughed. I realized what she said then, she said it wasn't on the reading list. "Fuck me" I gasped quietly.

"Excuse me?" She asked. I knew she heard me because she smiled.

"Are you the new teacher?" I asked.

"Damn! What gave it away" She laughed. She looked very, very young. Definitely couldn't be any older than 22.

"You said reading list" I smiled. "You look very young to be a teacher, in a college anyway"

"I am young" She smirked. "They needed an English teacher asap so I'm guessing they didn't really care about my age or experience" She laughed.

Everyone started coming in then so she turned and walked over to the board as she wrote her name up there. "Alright then, I'm going to let you call me by my first name, which is Naomi. I'm not very strict once the work gets done, but any fucking about and you will get a punishment. Understood?" She asked. Everyone nodded. All the boys in the class were just staring at her. The class went pretty fast, and for a change I didn't take many notes. I couldn't, I was completely distracted by Naomi and everything about her. This was definitely going to be an issue.

I was putting my stuff away when she came over and sat on the desk beside me. I hadn't realized everyone had left the class already, guess everyone rushed out to get lunch. I looked up at her to see her smiling at me, she had that look on her face again, like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure whether she should or not. I just put my bag down and leaned against the desk raising an eyebrow at her.

"I heard you on the phone earlier" She said as she looked at me, trying to read me. "I just wanted to check you're ok" She half smiled.

"I'm fine. That was nothing, just an ex" I smiled.

"Well any man who raises his hand to you is most definitely not worth any of your time" She smiled.

"Girl actually" I laughed. She looked a little shocked and I immediately regretted saying anything.

"You're gay?" She asked looking very confused.

"Shocking, I know" I said sarcastically as I smiled.

"Very. Your gorgeous" She said and I could tell by her face she immediately regretted it. She looked a little awkward. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that. Still new at this teacher thing" She half smiled. "You actually look a little familiar?"

"I have a twin, might be her. I definitely never met you before. I'd remember" I said, not thinking before I spoke. _Shit Emily, she's your teacher for fuck sake!_

"No I definitely seen you before. I better go I have another class" She said as she left.

She was fucking gorgeous. How was I going to concentrate in class now?! I don't even think she knows my name, she didn't call the register. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly as usual. I enjoyed all my class so it's not like any of them dragged out. Ashley had text'd me to say I could come by to get my stuff if I wanted to, which I really did. I had left some clothes and my favorite necklace over there which I really wanted back. So after college I went over, her parents weren't home as usual. I actually wished I would have brought somebody with me, I felt very uncomfortable being with her by myself.

"Hey" She smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi. Can I just get my stuff?" I asked. She nodded and brought me upstairs. I threw my clothes into my college bag and took my necklace, I was really happy she wasn't trying to talk to me or anything. After I had everything I went back downstairs.

"Emily!" She called as I was putting on my helmet.

"What?" I asked. I had no reason to be in any way nice to her. She came over and stood on front of me. I was about to speak when she slammed her lips onto mine. I pushed her off. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I shouted.

"You're mine Emily. I know you want me back" She said seriously, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not yours! And I most definitely do not want you back!" I shouted. I seen it coming but I didn't move in time. She slapped me across the face, her usual reaction when things weren't going her way. I knew it was going to leave a mark too, now I'd have fucking Katie at me.

"Ashley whats going on?" Someone asked from behind me.

"Nothing everything's fine" She smiled innocently.

"Doesn't look fine" The girl said, I could hear footsteps getting closer to me. I could feel something running down my face and since I wasn't crying I knew I was bleeding. _Great! _I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't want to turn around. "Hey, are you ok?" The girl said behind me. The voice sounded a little familiar now. I turned around but kept my head down. I felt fingers under my chin as my head was tilted up.

"Jesus are you ok?" I looked up to see Naomi looking at me. _Fan-Fucking-Tastic!_

"She's fine" Ashley smiled.

"Like fuck she is, I seen you hitting her" Realization spread across Naomi's face as soon as she said it. "That's where I seen you before"

"Look, I'm fine. I'm going" I said as I turned to get on my bike.

"No you're not. Come in and let me clean up your cut first" Naomi smiled.

"Naomi, I can look after Emily, she's my girlfriend" Ashley spat.

"No I'm fucking not, can your not get that into your head!" I shouted. She raised her hand but Naomi caught it.

"Ashley, raise your hand again and you'll loose it" Naomi said seriously as Ashley pulled back her hand.

"Fuck off then" She spat as she went back into her house.

"So, Emily" Naomi smiled. I loved how she said my name. _Stop it Emily shes your teacher! _"You going to let me take a look?" She asked.

"It's fine, really" I said as I lifted my helmet back up.

"I done a first aid course, come on. It will take two minutes" She smiled. _Damn that smile! _I nodded and followed her into her house. "Jump up there" She said as she nodded towards the island in the middle of the kitchen. It was an effort for me to even get up I was that small. She came back over with a first aid kid as she stood in between my legs. She put her hand on my cheek as she turned my head to see the cut. "It's actually a little deep" She said as she opened her bag. "Paper stitches should do it, I'll have to clean it first but"

She opened a small wipe and put it on the cut. "Ow!" I said as I pulled my head back, it really fucking stung. I needed time to prepare for that.

"Sorry, It's going to sting a little" She smiled.

"Now you tell me" I laughed.

"So how old are you?" She asked as she put the stitches on.

"18. I bet you're 22" I smiled.

"Oh, your good" She laughed. "Is your gaydar going off yet then?" She asked. I thought I heard her wrong.

"You're gay?" I asked, I didn't even get a gay vibe off her. She laughed.

"Yeah. Keep that to yourself though" She smiled. This wasn't going to help the crush I had on her, I wish she didn't even tell me now.

"Of course" I smiled.

"So Ashley, is she who you were on the phone to?" She asked. I just nodded, I didn't really want to talk about it. "Never liked the bitch anyway" She smiled. "Finished" She said as she ran her finger over the stitches. Anytime she touched me I got a feeling I never felt before, kind of like butterflies but much more powerful. I cant really describe it.

"Thanks" I smiled. She wasn't moving, just standing there looking into my eyes. I really wanted to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. I could look at those blue eyes forever and never get bored. She dropped her hand and let it run along my arm, I wouldn't have thought anything off it only for the fact I know she's gay. Our faces were only inches apart, I leaned in a little and she wasn't pulling back. I closed the space between us and pressed me lips to hers, I instantly felt all tingly inside and it felt like there was electricity shooting through me. That's the only way I can describe it. She pulled back and I realized what I had done, I kissed my teacher. _Fucking hell Emily! _

"I'm so sorry" I said as I jumped down off the counter and literally ran out the door. I never put my helmet on so fast in my life. As soon as I got home mum wanted to know what happened my face, I couldn't even think of a good excuse so I just said I walked into the corner on a door. Which oddly enough she believed.

* * *

The next day English class seemed to be approaching too quick. I could just go home, but that would be just avoiding the inevitable. I couldn't avoid her forever, maybe she wont even say anything and just go on as normal. She was writing on the board when I walked in, only Panda was in the room. Naomi looked fucking gorgeous in her skinny jeans, black blazer and converse. I tried to go in quietly but as soon as I sat down Panda shouted over to me.

"Alright Emsie!" She shouted across the room.

"Hi Panda" I smiled. Naomi turned around and furrowed her eyebrows. I just started taking books from my bag so I wouldn't have to look at her.

"Pandora can you go and get me another one of these books from the library please?" Naomi asked. Panda was more than happy to do it and quickly left, pulling the door shut behind her. _Shit!_

"Emily?" Naomi said as she leaned against the table. I sighed and sat up in my chair. "You can't..We can't.." She started.

"I know, I'm sorry. It wont happen again I swear. I don't know what I was thinking, You're just so beautiful and nice and smart.. and I'm sorry. I know that could have gotten you in shit, I wont let it happen again..." I was still rambling when I felt her lips on mine, I didn't even hesitate to kiss her back.

"You talk a lot when you're nervous" She smirked as she pulled back. She stood up straight when the door opened and everyone started coming in. Once everyone was settled she started class. I couldn't even pay attention, all I could think about was that kiss. I was in my own little world when I heard Naomi saying something to me.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The relationship between Josh and Lily, what's your opinion?" She asked. Everyone was looking at me. _Shit!_

"Oh.. Well they're both clearly in love with each other, but they know the situation isn't ideal so they try their best to stay away from each other. Although they're only postponing the inevitable really".

"And why do you think that?" She asked.

"Because they're in love. Staying away from each other just to please everyone else wont last, all they really have to do is keep it quiet"

"And you don't think them lying to everyone would be wrong?" She asked.

"Who said they have to lie? What people don't know can't hurt them" I smiled. I was pretty happy with my answer, considering I already knew the ending of the book and I gave nothing away.

Everyone was getting up after class when Naomi asked if I could stay back. I already knew what she was going to say. She came over to me after everyone had left. Her face pretty much said it all.

"Em" She sighed. That was the first time she called me that. "This is too risky, I could loose my job"

Yep, knew it was coming. "Fine" I sighed as I stood up.

"Emily, Don't do that" She sighed.

I didn't even stop I just kept walking. What did she expect really? She had just kissed me after all. I did understand though, her job would be on the line. What am I supposed to do now but? How would I sit through another class with her, standing there looking all beautiful. I wont be able to stand it, not now that I know some part of her is at least attracted to me, she did kiss me. _Fucking hell! I'm such an idiot!_


	2. I hope I'm in trouble!

I _was_ talking to a girl called Sarah from my physio class when I seen Naomi talking to the principle over outside her classroom. She looked annoyed when Sarah moved a piece of my hair behind my ear. _Was she jealous?_ Sarah was always flirting with me, but I just really wasn't interested in her. I turned to my locker when Sarah left to go to class, I wasn't bothered to go. I was tired and needed a fag before English so I went outside to the steps around the back of the college to have smoke where nobody would see me. Doug would kill me if he seen me skipping class for a fag again.

"That's bad for you, you know" Naomi said as she sat down beside me. I was about to say something back when she took my box from the step and took one out. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "I only smoke when I'm stressed" She smirked as I handed her a light. "Not have a class?" She asked.

"I do, just can't be bothered" I shrugged.

"I'll expect to see you in my class" She said as she looked at me.

"I'll be there. Can hardly not go now, you've seen me" I laughed.

"Was that your girlfriend earlier?" She asked. _So she was jealous!_

"Would I have kissed you if I had a girlfriend?" I asked.

"I guess not" She said as she took a drag of her smoke.

"I'll see you in class" I said as I stood up and walked away.

During that little conversation I was completely fighting the urge to just grab her and kiss her. I had to leave, she was trying to be nice but I don't want her to be nice. I don't want to be her friend, or to have to pretend I'm ok with it because I want to be more than friends. I never got that feeling I got when she kissed me and touched me before. I pretty much kept my head down in English and took notes, I couldn't enjoy the class though. Maybe I should see if I can switch classes or just drop English, its not like I need it, I'm just doing it as an extra.

After class I went to the social area to have lunch with JJ and Panda. Once we finished eating I realized I left my jacket in the English class. I looked through the glass window on the door, there didn't seem to be anyone in the room so I just walked in. I felt like someone knocked the wind out of me when I seen a girl kissing Naomi. She wasn't a student here whoever she was. They pulled apart when I walked in, Naomi didn't know what to do or say. I knew how I was feeling was written all over my face, I was hurt, mad and jealous someone else was kissing her.

"I..eh.. just came for my jacket" I said as I looked to my chair, it wasn't there. Naomi moved and took it from behind her desk before walking over to me.

"Emily, I can.." She started as I took my jacket from her.

"No need. You don't have to tell me anything" I said, the hurt was clear in my voice. I turned and left as quick as I could and went to my next class. It's not like she did have to tell me anything, she was just my teacher after all. I was taking notes in class when there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry for interrupting, can I just speak to Emily for a minute" Naomi asked Mr Jenkins. He nodded as she walked back out to the hall.

"Emily, you might want to take your stuff" He said as I stood up. I threw my coat into my bag and grabbed my hardback as I left. I really didn't want to talk to her, not right now anyway. She looked a little nervous when I walked out. I didn't say anything, I just stood and waited for her to talk.

"That wasn't what it looked like" She eventually said.

"It's none of my business" I sighed.

"I just want you to know. That was my ex, we broke up just before I started this job and she came to talk. She literally just kissed me right before you walked in"

"Ok" Was all I could say. What else was there for me to say?

"You just looked upset when you came in" She sighed.

"Well what do you expect? I do fucking like you" I said sounding more harsh than I meant it to.

"I like you too" She sighed.

"You can't say that and then tell me we can't be together, it's not fair. Look I'll see you around" I said as I turned and walked away. I was making a habit of that and I didn't like it, walking away when things get hard.

* * *

** (Naomi's POV)**

It's been a few days since I last seen Emily. She was so fucking beautiful it was like torture not being able to be with her. I just always wanted to kiss her, that feeling I got, the rush when she just smiled at me. It was like a giant fuck you from the universe, I had my dream job yet my dream girl was my student. I was worried though, she hadn't been in my class since she had seen Aoife kiss me, and I hadn't seen her around college either. After my morning class I went to see Doug to ask if she's been in. You can imagine my expression when he told me Emily had asked to be transferred out of my class.

"Have you switched her over yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, I was just about to sign the papers now" He smiled.

"Can you wait till I talk to her first? To see why she wants to switch. She's great in my class" I asked.

"Of course, you can talk to her now. She's in room 23B" He smiled.

I left straight away and went to find the room. This college was like a fucking maze, I still got lost trying to find some rooms. I didn't even knock before I went into the class, I seen her straight away. She didn't look happy to see me, I still asked the teacher if I could speak to her. He sent her out to me and told her to take her stuff. She just sighed as she looked at me when she came out.

"Why did you switch classes?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to be in the same room as you" She said casually.

"Oh come on Emily. You love English"

"I know I do. Doesn't mean I have to stay in the class" She sighed.

"Don't do this. You don't need to switch classes"

"You don't know what I need Naomi. But what I don't need is to have to sit in a room with you for an hour or two everyday" She said seriously. It actually hurt to think she couldn't even stand to be near me. "It's hard, you don't get it. I can't sit there and look at you knowing I can't kiss you or touch you. I'm not going to put myself through it, no matter how much I love English" She sighed.

God she's beautiful, her brown eyes were just looking at me. She had her red hair pulled into a messy bun and she just looked gorgeous. "Is that it then?" She asked. I seen a supply closet behind her so I took her hand and pulled her in pushing her up against the door as I closed it behind her. She just looked at me confused. I pressed my lips to hers as I turned the lock in the door, she dropped what she had in her hand and put her hands at the back of my neck so I couldn't pull back, not that I was planning on it. I picked her up, not breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I put her on the desk in the corner. I moved my lips to her neck causing her to gasp.

"Naomi, what are we doing?" She said breathlessly.

"What does it look like?" I smirked as I pressed my lips back to hers.

The handle on the door moved and I pulled back. Emily jumped down, grabbed her stuff and picked up some books of the shelf, handing me some before she slowly unlocked the door. It opened a few seconds later, It was Doug.

"Oh, Miss Campbell...and Emily what are you doing in here?" He asked. I panicked and couldn't even speak. Emily laughed, I knew it was my name she was laughing at. That's why I let students call me Naomi so I don't have to tell them my second name too.

"Just getting some books" Emily smiled.

"Oh so have you decided to stay in English then?" Doug asked.

"Yes, she has" I said before Emily could answer.

"That's fantastic! Off you go then" He smiled.

We left and walked towards my classroom. "Naomi Campbell, that's fucking genius" She laughed.

"Shut it you" I smirked.

She sat up on her desk when we got to the class. I rooted in my folder for today's notes, class was starting in five minutes. "So what are we doing?" Emily asked.

"Going over chapter 11, and I have an assignment here somewhere" I smiled.

"No" She laughed. " I meant what are _we_ doing?"

"Oh" I though about it for a minute. I can't stay away from her, I want to be with her even if I have to keep it a secrete. "Hmmm, ever see Pretty Little Liars?" I asked.

"Yeah, a few episodes" She said looking a little confused.

"Well we're going to do what Ezra and Aria do, because I can't stand not being able to kiss you" I smirked as I walked over to her.

"That's fine by me" She smiled as she stood up and kissed me.

Students were starting to leave their classes so I went back over to my desk and waited for everyone to come in. Once everyone was settled I went through Chapter 11 and handed out the assignments before going around and checking everyone knew what they were doing. Not many people seemed to need any help, a few boys said they needed help summarizing but when I sat down with them they seemed to know what they were doing. I sat down in the seat next to Emily, she looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Need any help?" I smiled as I looked at her page. She was already finished, I picked up her refill pad and read through it. She had it all done right, which was weird, they had only started a couple of minutes ago.

"What can I say, I'm just that good" She smirked. She took her refill pad off me and ripped a piece of a page from the back and wrote something before leaving it down on her page. It was her number. I picked it up and kept it in my hand.

"Naomi, I need some help" Jake called from the back. I got up and walked down to him.

**(Emily's POV)**

Naomi had kissed me again, and she wants to be with me. I still felt warm and fuzzy inside since she told me. I'm not going to lie, the fact we have to sneak around is such a turn on. If Doug hadn't interrupted us in the supply closet I would have fucked her there and then. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out expecting to see a message from Katie or something but it was a number I didn't know.

"Stay back after class! x" I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I looked up at Naomi she was writing some notes, I knew it was from her though.

"I hope I'm in trouble ;) x" I text'd back. I watched her as she read the text, her eyes went wide. I just smiled and took my book out of my bag to read it.

Naomi had left the room a few minutes before the end of class so everyone had just left. My phone rang, it was Katie.

"Yeah?" I asked when I answered.

"Can you cover for me tonight?" She asked.

"Why? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Staying at Cooks, will you cover for me please." She begged.

"Fine. I've covered the past three times, so you owe me"

"Great thanks! Love you!" She said, I could nearly hear the smile on her face.

"Love you too." I laughed as I hung up. I turned around to see Naomi leaning against the desk beside mine. I hadn't even heard the door open, or close for that matter. "Hi" I smiled.

"Hi" She smirked.

"You wanted me?" I smiled.

"No" She shook her head. "I_ want_ you" She said as she pulled me into a kiss. It literally took my breath away, the door opened and I quickly turned around to my bag and put my books in.

"Emilio! Any chance of a lift home? Your sisters already left for mine and if she's left waiting for me to get their I'll loose my balls" Cook asked.

"Now?"

"Yeah, Like right now. You're done now right?" He asked.

"Right" I sighed as I looked at Naomi.

"Come on then" He smiled. "How's the muff munching going lately?" He laughed as I grabbed my bag.

"Excuse me?" Naomi asked as she turned to look at Cook.

"And who are you?" Cook smirked.

"Cook, that's my English teacher" I laughed.

"Fuck me! You're a teacher?" He asked shocked.

"Ok, we're going now" I laughed as I pulled him out the door.

I dropped him home and went home myself, James was the only one home. Mum and dad had gone out somewhere so I made food for me and James. I was just finished eating when I got a text, it was from Naomi.

"Want to come over? x" She asked.

"Now? x" I wasn't exactly sure if I even should, she lived beside Ashley.

"Yeah. Apartment 7B in Woodbine Estate x" I was a little confused. Who's house was I in beside Ashley's then?

"Who's house were you in last time? x" I asked.

"My parents. Hurry up, I want to see you! x"

"I'm leaving now. 20 minutes! x"

It didn't even take 20 minutes, I was there in 10. I thought it was a lot further away than it was. I parked my bike and went in, it was on the third floor. I knocked and a girl answered.

"Oh shit sorry, I must have the wrong apartment" I said. The number was the one she gave me though.

"No you don't" Naomi shouted from inside. "Come in" She said and the girl stepped aside. I couldn't see Naomi when I went in so I just stood at the kitchen counter. "Sorry" Naomi smiled as she came out of what I assume is her room. She had on black pajama hot pants, a white vest top and white ankle socks. She looked fucking hot. "Here, hurry up and pick" She said holding up four dresses to the girl.

"Which says I want to have sex, but I'm not desperate" The girl asked as she looked at them.

"None of them. My dresses don't talk" Naomi smiled. I laughed at that. "Will you hurry up" Naomi said to her.

"Wheres the one I had last time?" She asked.

"In my wardrobe, go get it and put these back" Naomi sighed.

She came over to me and put her hands each side of me at the counter. "Hi" She smiled. "Hi" I smirked as she leaned in to kiss me. Her friend came out of the room and cleared her throat. Naomi pulled back and looked over at her. "Yes?" She asked.

"I'm going" The girl laughed as she walked towards the door.

"Bye" Naomi said before crashing her lips back to mine. I jumped when I heard a noise behind me, Naomi laughed and pulled back. "It's the kettle. Want tea? Coffee?" She smiled.

"Tea, please" I said in between kisses.

"You might want to let go so I can make it" She laughed. I dropped my hands and sat down on a chair, she looked over and smiled. "Couch" She said as she nodded over towards it. I got up, walked over and sat down. "Sugar?" She asked.

"Three" I smiled. I looked around, the apartment was very modern and tidy. There wasn't many pictures though.

"Here" She smiled as she sat down beside me.

"Thanks. You've no pictures?" I asked.

"I do, in my room. I'll show you in a minute" She smiled. "Who were you on the phone to earlier?" She asked. I had to think for a minute, then I remembered I said I love you to Katie on the phone.

"Katie" I laughed. She looked a little annoyed. "Whats with the look?"

"Who's Katie?" She asked.

"Jealous?" I smirked as I put my tea on the coffee table. She just raised her eyebrows. "Just some girl I'm seeing" I said trying to sound serious.

"Is that a joke?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"Of course its a joke" I laughed as I pulled her into a kiss. "Katie's my twin"

She moved forward and pushed me back on the couch as she kissed me. It wasn't long before the kisses got deeper and deeper. Her hand moved from my waist and slipped up my top, she immediately pulled it back and pulled back from the kiss. "Sorry" She smiled. "For what?" I asked. She looked a little confused. "I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything" She smiled. I just pulled her back into a kiss and pulled her top over her head. I sat forward and pushed her back so I was on top. I was about to kiss her again when I seen tattoos. She had four, one was on the inside of her arm that I hadn't noticed before, she had one on each of her sides and one just underneath her bra line.

"What?" She asked after a minute.

"Never knew you had tattoos" I smirked.

"I keep them covered" She laughed.

The one under her bra line on the left said_ with every heartbeat_, the one on her left side said _I've lived a thousand lives _and had three books stacked on top of each other underneath, the one on her right side said _I'm not broken...Just bent_ with a red outlined heart in between the gap and her arm had a shooting arrow with _dare to dream_ sitting on it. "I like them" I smirked as I pressed my lips back to hers.

"I have another one" She smiled into the kiss.

"Where?" I asked pulling back.

"You'll find it eventually" She smirked as she pulled my lips back to hers.

"I'll let you find mine too then" I smirked.

"You have tattoos?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yep" I smiled.

She got up off the couch and held out her hand. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find your tattoos" She smirked as she pulled me into her room.


	3. Theres a spark with her

**(Emily's POV)**

As she pulled me into her room she shut the door behind us and pushed me up against the wall. I noticed a notice board full of pictures beside her bed, I moved and walked over to have a look. There was lots of pictures, some of her as a baby, some of her with who I assume were friends and family and then there was two of her kissing that girl I seen kissing her in the class room.

"Oh" She said as she stepped around me pulling the two pictures off.

"You don't need to take them down" I laughed.

"And I don't need to have them up" She smirked as she pulled me into a kiss. She picked me up and lifted me up onto her chest of drawers as she kissed my neck. I couldn't help but gasp as she sucked on my neck. Her hands dropped to my waist as she pulled my top over my head, her eyes instantly raking over me. I wrapped my legs around her waist and she lifted me over to the bed. I could tell she was reading what my tattoos said.

"Is that lyrics to Religion by Skylar Grey?" She asked as she climbed on top of me.

"Yep and on my left side its lyrics to Happily Ever After by He Is We" I smiled. My right side had _When you don't know what to believe in, Let me be your religion _And my right side had_ We all have a story to tell. _I had one more that she hadn't seen yet. "There's another one" I smiled. Her eyes instantly went to my jeans. "Might be there, might not be. Guess you'll have to just check" I smirked. She kissed me as she unbuttoned my jeans, she pulled them off and sat up. Her eyes raked over my body.

"You're beautiful" She smiled as she crashed her lips to mine. "Where the tattoo?" She smirked as she pulled back.

"My back" I said as I sat up and turned around.

"When words fail, Music speaks" She said as she read what it said. I felt her lips on my neck as she ran her hand along my thigh. "You still have too much clothes on" She whispered in my ear. That's all it took for me to turn around and push her down on the bed before I pulled off her shorts. I seen her last tattoo, a dream catcher on the side of her left thigh. It wasn't big, but not small, just the size for her shorts to cover it.

"You're so fucking beautiful" I gasped as I raked my eyes over her, her stomach and legs were perfectly toned. She pulled me down into a kiss as she moved her hands around my back to unclasp my bra. It wasn't long before we were both completely naked. She began to kiss from my neck down, sucking my nipples lightly and placing kisses along my stomach. I've never wanted or needed someone so much in my life. When she got to my hips she stopped and moved her lips back to mine. "What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Are you sure you want to" She gasped.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to" I smiled. She dropped her hand in between my legs, her eyes going wide when she felt how wet I was. She quickly put two fingers inside me as she kissed me. "Fuck" I gasped. I could already feel my muscles tightening, I knew I was going to cum. "Naoms I'm gonna.." I gasped. "Already?" She smirked. She kissed back down my stomach and replaced her fingers with her tongue, moving her thumb to my clit. "Naomi" I gasped. Nobody's ever made me feel this good before. I gripped the sheets and came, the orgasm taking over my body. She collapsed back on the bed beside me as she kissed me. After I caught my breath I got on top of her "That was fucking amazing" I smirked as I kissed her neck. "Your turn" I smiled as I kissed down her stomach.

We we're lying on the bed kissing, still naked after we had sex. "You're amazing" Naomi smirked. "And you are fucking beautiful" I smiled. "Oh shit, is that the time? I have to go" I said as I seen the clock. I jumped up and pulled on my clothes. "Stay" Naomi sighed. "I can't, I'm covering for Katie tonight. Plus we need to be careful" I said as I pulled on my top. "Nobody will see us here" She grinned. I leaned down to kiss her "I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled. I opened her bedroom door and quickly stepped back in closing it behind me. "Naomi, someones in the kitchen" I said. "That's my room mate. She doesn't know who you are, its fine" She smiled. Her room mate didn't even look up when I walked out, so I just took my bag and left.

* * *

I was on time this morning, English was first so I went and took my seat. Panda usually sat beside me but ever since Thomas moved to this class she was sitting with him down the back, so I had a desk to myself. Naomi was 10 minutes late, which was a little weird she was always here like 10 minutes before class. I pulled out my phone to text her when the door opened, I had to do a double take when I seen what she had on. She was wearing black high tops, army styled bottoms that were a loose at the top and tight at the bottom, a black hoodie that was open and a white sports bra. She looked fucking hot, she put her books down on her desk and looked up.

"Sorry. Eh why don't you take out your assignments and I'll come around and see how everyone's getting on" She smiled. We were all just staring at her, she looked down at herself and zipped up her hoodie. "You'll need to actually take out your work so I can have a look" She said as she took out the register, after she took it she started going around to check everyone's work. I was writing when I heard the chair move beside me. "Let's have a look then" She smiled. I handed it to her and watched as she read it.

"Here, change this paragraph to the present tense and it's perfect" She smiled.

"You look fucking hot" I whispered. She shot me a smile before standing up and going to whoever was calling her behind me.

After class I purposely delayed in putting my books away. Once everyone left I walked over to her at the board. "Where were you dressed like that?" I smirked.

"I had dancing this morning at half 7, it ran a little late" She smiled.

"You dance?" I asked.

"Just hip-hop. I had a great time last night" She smirked.

"So did I.."

"Naomi, can I have a word?" Ms Leary said from the door.

I left and went to my next class, I had an hour break after this thank god. I grabbed something to eat and texted Naomi to go to the old supply closet at the back of the college. I wasn't even sure if she would be able to find it, but it had a lock and nobody went there anymore. She was standing with her hands in her pockets at the end of the corridor when I got there, she really did look hot dressed like that.

"Is everything ok?" She asked when I got to her.

"Have a you a class now?" I asked.

"No, It's my break"

"Great" I smirked as I opened the door. "Katie!" I said as I opened the door, she was in there fucking Cook. _Great!_ I pulled the door shut and told Naomi to go before they came out. The last thing we need is for Katie to see us here together, she would know straight away.

"Emilio!" Cook laughed when he came out. "Who were you coming here to meet?" He smirked.

"No one, I..I.. was..eh looking for something" I didn't even believe it when I said it.

"Bullshit" Katie laughed. "Coming for lunch then?" She asked.

I went and had lunch with them, Naomi was probably gone back to the staff room anyway. After college I went straight home, mum had dinner made so I ate and went into the sitting room to watch tv. My phone started ringing at 6, I went upstairs to answer when I seen it was Naomi. She wanted me to go over, so I grabbed my keys and left. She opened the door when I got there, her room mate was watching tv with a boy who I assume is her boyfriend.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Hi" She smirked as she kissed me. "Just go into my room. Want tea?" She asked. I nodded and went into her room and sat on the bed.

"That's Janine by the way" She laughed as she handed me a cup.

"She doesn't say much"

"No, she's quiet. Her boyfriend Jake hardly says anything either" She laughed. "Good day?" She asked.

"Yeah, except for English, the teachers a bitch" I smirked.

"I'm sure she is, although I heard she's great in bed" She smiled.

"Now that, I wont deny" I laughed. "How was your day?" I smiled.

"Ok, what did your sister say?" She asked.

"Nothing, she just thought I was meeting someone there. I just said I was looking for something and she said nothing else about it" I smiled.

We lay on the bed talking about our families and stuff for like two hours when Naomi's room mate called her to tell her someone was here for her. Naomi got up and went out, I could hear her talking. It was a girl called Aoife anyway whoever that was.

"What the fuck are you talking about" Naomi shouted.

"You ended it for no reason and I want an explanation!" Aoife shouted back.

"I told you, it wasn't working, I didn't see a future for us so why bother" Naomi said lowering her voice.

"You also said you weren't going to waste your time with pointless relationships anymore" Aoife stated.

"Yeah, and I'm not"

"Well do you see a future with whoever you have in your room?" Aoife asked.

"What are you talking about, there's nobody in my room" Naomi said, it didn't sound very believable. She's a bad lier, that's good to know.

"You have two cups in your hand"

"So? I left one in there yesterday" Naomi said confidently.

"Let me look then" Aoife said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"No! Ok I have someone in there" Naomi sighed.

"What does she have I don't. I can change for you"

"It's nothing you can change about yourself and you shouldn't have to change for someone. There's this spark with her I never felt before" Naomi said.

"We had a spark" Aoife stated.

"Not like this. Its different with her and I'm sorry but that's just how it is, you need to move on" Naomi sighed.

I couldn't hear anything after that, Naomi came back in a few minutes later. She didn't say anything, just lay back down beside me. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yep, fine" She sighed.

"Anyone ever tell you your a terrible lier?" I asked as I pulled her into my chest.

"Everyone" She laughed. "I'm fine though, really. Can we just lie here for a bit? You're really comfy" She smiled.

"Sure" I laughed. After a couple of minuets she interrupted the silence. "Em, would you like to go on a date with me?" She asked.

"I would love to, but we can't" I laughed. "It would only take one person to see us and your job is gone"

"I'll take you somewhere nobody will see us" She said as she traced her finger over my hand.

"Okay then, when?" I asked.

"Friday, you free?"

"As in tomorrow?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow" She smiled as she looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her. "I'm free" I smiled.

* * *

** (Naomi's POV)**

I had my favorite class after lunch, Emily's. She always looked so cute when she was writing, she gets so into it and she's so good at it. I'm a little surprised she's doing physio instead of actually doing English. I left my notes on my desk and went for lunch, I had texted Emily to see how she was two hours ago and hadn't heard back. I hope she's still coming later.

As usual I got lost trying to find the staff room, I'm pretty sure I was on the wrong floor even. I could hear someone playing guitar and signing so I assumed this was the arts floor, I walked towards the singing when I heard the song. I stopped when I came to the room, the door was opened so I leaned against the frame and listened. There was a girl sitting with her back to me singing Meant to be by Parachute. I had never heard it sung like this before, it sounded really good. Her phone rang and she stopped playing to answer it. I nearly had to pick my jaw up off the floor when I heard the voice, I couldn't tell who it was at first because she had a hat on.

"Mum I'm busy...Who's coming over?...So?...Oh are you trying to tell me in a nice way not to say I'm gay?...Well I'm sorry its such an inconvenience for you...I have plans tonight anyway...Staying for the weekend? Well she's not having my bed...Shes a bitch that's why...Don't worry I'll be sure to tell her I like to fuck girls as soon as I get home...Yes I'm joking...Why is she coming with her...I'm not with Katie, Look I'm busy...Just in the library...Bye"

"Fuck sake" Emily sighed as she threw her phone on the chair beside her.

"You're really good!" I smiled from the door. She jumped a little as she turned around.

"Ehhh..thanks. What are you doing here?" She asked as she put down the guitar.

"I actually got lost" I laughed. "You ok?"

"Yeah" She half smiled.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" She smiled. I raised my eyebrows and walked over to her. "Its nothing, my mums just been doing my head in all morning. Nothing I can't handle"

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Nope" She smiled. "I have an English class to get to soon anyway" She smirked.

"You never said you sing?"

"I don't. Well I do for myself, but it's not something I do. Music just helps me when I'm stressed" She smiled.

"You're really good. Why aren't you pursuing it?" I asked.

"Because like English, music is something I love and if either of them became something I had to do I wouldn't enjoy them anymore. So I keep them for myself" She smiled.

"Will you play for me?" I asked.

"Maybe, sometime. Depends on how good you are" She smirked. I was just about to kiss her when I heard Doug coming up the hall, I nearly fell over the chair trying to move back. He didn't even come in he just walked by. "You make yourself look guilty. Just relax" Emily laughed.

During English Emily kept texting me about what she wanted to do to me on the table. I had to stop looking at my phone, I wouldn't be able to contain myself if I read anymore. She knew what she was doing too, she had a smirk on her face the whole class. I collected the assignments and let everyone go early.

"I'm going to kill you" I said to Emily once everyone left.

"Don't know what you're talking about" She smirked.

"Naomi, Just wondering... Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were with a student" Ms Smith said as she walked in.

"I was just leaving" Emily smiled as she packed her stuff away.

"Actually I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a drink later?" She smiled. _Was she asking me out? _

"Oh eh, I have plans tonight" I said, she probably thought I was making an excuse.

"How about next week?" She smiled.

"Eh, do you mean like a date?" I asked. She nodded, guessing she didn't want Emily to hear. "I'm actually seeing someone" I smiled.

"Oh? No worries then. I'll see you later" She smiled as she left. I turned to look at Emily, she was in fits laughing.

"She's like 40" She laughed. "Anyway I have to go, call me later to tell me whats happening" She said still laughing as she left.

I had to go too anyway to set up for the date, I'm hoping it doesn't rain. If it does it means we can't go where I'm taking her, it would be much easier if I could just take her to the cinema or something.


	4. That innocent look is such a turn on!

**(Emily's POV)**

I pulled up at my house and seen Sandra's car in the garden. She's mum's best friend and she's staying for the weekend with her daughter, once they're staying in James's room I don't give a fuck. I walked into the kitchen and put down my bag, they were all sitting at the table. Katie must be upstairs, her bag coat was on the chair.

"Emily take that helmet off and come say hello" Mum said from the table.

"Hi" I smiled as I took off my helmet.

"Emily, you're so grown up since I last saw you!" Sandra smiled. Clearly, it was like three years ago. "Any boyfriends then? We just met Katie's" She asked.

"No, no boyfriends" I smiled. "Is Cook upstairs?" I asked mum.

"Yes love, they're doing some assignment" Mum smiled. Like fuck they were, now I couldn't go up either. "Where are you going later?" She asked.

"On a date" I smiled. I knew by her face she instantly regretted asking and she shot me a warning look.

"Ohh, who's the lucky fella?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, there's no lucky fella" I laughed.

"Do we get to meet him before you go?" Sandra asked.

"No, I don't think mum would want to" I smirked.

"Nonsense! Jenna would love to meet him first wouldn't you Jenna?" Sandra smiled.

"Of course" Mum said, her face said something else though. I could only bring Naomi in if Katie and Cook weren't here, it would be fine with just mum, she wont know who she is.

"I'll introduce you before I go" I smiled as I walked upstairs.

I walked into my room and Cook was on top of Katie. "Emily! You know the deal. If I'm in here with Cook you don't come in" She sighed.

"Sorry, I'm not sitting down there with them. Go to Cooks" I said as I sat down on my bed and turned on my laptop.

"Fine, lets go. I'll see you later" She said as she left. I pulled out my phone and texted Naomi to see was it ok to call. My phone was ringing in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, so what are we doing later?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you. Just wear what you normally wear, and a jacket or something it's a little cold"

"What time?" I asked.

"Ermm, 7.30. Where will I get you from?" She asked.

"Actually how would you like to meet my mum before we go?"

"Emily you know I can't" She sighed.

"She wont know who you are, and never will. Katie or nothing is here, just mum and her friend, that's not even from here"

"Fine, text me you're address" She laughed. "Are you sure she's not going to come into college for anything?"

"No, plus even if she did she wont see you and if she does you look like a student" I laughed.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit" She laughed.

I put on some music and changed, I didn't have long before she got here. I just put on some skinny jeans, a plain white cotton top, white converse, a black hat and my thin army green jacket. She said to dress casual so I'm guessing this will do. I went back downstairs at 20 past 7, they were still in the kitchen.

"Nice jacket" Niamh smiled when I walked in. That was Sandra's daughter, she was my age. Didn't say much but, then again she didn't exactly know me to say much.

"Thanks" I said returning the smile.

The bell rang and I went to get it. I laughed when I opened the door, Naomi was dressed pretty much the same as me only she had a hoodie under her jacket. She looked a little nervous too, I never actually warned her about my mum. I'm hoping though with Sandra there she will at least be civil, she did say to introduce her after all.

"Is that him Emily?" Sandra shouted from the kitchen. Naomi's face dropped.

"She doesn't know?" She asked.

"Nope, she insisted on meeting you but and mum agreed" I laughed.

"Emily, I'm going to kill you, this isn't funny" Naomi said seriously.

"I'll make it up to you" I smirked.

"Emily?" Sandra shouted.

"Coming" I shouted back.

We walked into the kitchen, mum just shook her head. Sandra looked confused, Niamh laughed so I guessed she knew.

"Oh, who's this then?" Sandra asked.

"My date" I smiled.

"Oh?...Oh! Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you" Sandra smiled as she shook Naomi's hand. I guess she wasn't such a bitch. "Emily you're mum never said"

"She doesn't like to brag" I said sarcastically.

"You better look after her" Sandra said to Naomi.

"Of course" Naomi smiled.

"This is my mum, Jenna" I said nodding to my mum.

"Its nice to meet you" Naomi smiled. Mum just nodded. "Ok then, You need a hoodie or something under that it's freezing" Naomi said looking at me. I grabbed my black hoodie off the kitchen chair and we left. "Your mum seems nice" Naomi laughed when we got in the car.

"That actually was her being nice" I laughed. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" She smiled. She stopped the car up a small lane that was surrounded by fields..in the middle of nowhere. I was actually a little scared, it was really dark, what if some physco murderer was out here? Naomi got out of the car and I quickly followed. She held out her hand, so I took it.

"Woah, wait!" I said as she started to walk up the lane. "What if there's some creepy murderer out here!" I whispered. She started laughing.

"What if I'm the murderer?" She smirked.

"Naomi I swear if your some sort of Ted Bundy, tell me now and give me a head start to run!"

She burst out laughing at that. "Your face was so serious when you said that. Come on, I'll protect you. It's just up here anyway, and nobody does be out here" She smiled.

We turned into a field, I could see a small fire and a blanket with loads of pillows and a picnic basket. "Awh Naomi" I smiled.

"This is just me being nice, before I kill you and chop you up into pieces" She smirked. I nudged her arm.

We sat down and ate some food. We were having a really good time, talking and laughing. The conversation was flowing really easy, it wasn't forced and that was nice. I was leaning back against her shoulder as we were talking when she jumped forward and screamed. I heard laughing behind us.

"Jesus fucking christ Kieran! You could have gave me a fucking heart attack!" She shouted. "What are you two doing here? I told you I'd be here" She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well you wouldn't tell me who you were coming with so I thought I'd come see for myself. You never bring people here" A woman smiled, who I assumed was her mum. "Hi, I'm Gina. Naomi's mum" She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Emily" I smiled as I stood up.

"Can you two go, like right now" Naomi sighed.

"Ok, Ok" Gina smiled. "It was lovely to meet you Emily"

"You too" I smiled.

Naomi sat back down when they left, I sat down beside her. "At least your mums nice" I smiled.

"Emily that's like five people that know now. The three people in your house and them two" She said looking worried.

"Relax, I didn't even say your name in my house and they don't know I'm your student, plus I doubt your mum would rat you out" I smiled.

"No she wouldn't but that's besides the point" She sighed.

I cupped her face in my hands and leaned in to kiss her as I straddled her. She moaned into the kiss. "Finished worrying?" I smirked.

"For now" She smiled. She lay back and pulled me with her, things quickly got heated. "Fuck" I sighed as I moved off her.

"What?" She asked as I stood up.

"I can't just lie on top of you and kiss you like that" I said as I moved around trying to stop the sensation between my legs. I was really, really, wet. All I wanted to do was rip her clothes off.

"Why not?" She asked._ Was she really asking me that._

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Come here" She laughed as she sat up. I was still thinking about her naked. I sat down beside her and pulled my legs up to my chest. She pushed me back and got on top of me, crashing her lips back to mine. "We need to go" I gasped in between kisses. "Why?" She asked. "I'm ridiculously wet right now, it's not even funny" I said when she pulled back, she smirked and moved her hands to the buttons on my jeans. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking your clothes off, my mum and Kieran are only in the cabin up there. Just a quick fix till we get back to mine" She smirked as she slipped her hand down my knickers. Her eyes went wide "Fuck me Em, your so wet" She gasped. "Like I said, now are you going to just leave your fingers there or do something?" I smirked. She put two fingers inside me as she kissed me moving her lips between mine and my neck. She quickened her pace as I felt my muscles tighten. I moaned into the kiss as I came, It hadn't done much I was still horny.

"Thanks babe" I said as I tried to catch my breath "But we still need to go" I laughed.

"Your still.."

"Yeah, lets go." I said as I stood up and started picking up the stuff.

"Leave that, they'll get it before they go" She said taking my hand and pulling me back to the car.

We were barely at her apartment door when she pushed me up against the wall and crashed her lips to mine. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around her waist. She held me up effortlessly with one arm as she took her keys from her pocket and opened the door. I dropped my jacket on the floor as soon as we were inside. She didn't even stop, just went straight to her room and put me down on the bed. I had my top off before she even got on top of me. She quickly moved her hands to the buttons on my jeans and took them off. "You're so fucking sexy" She smirked before kissing me. She slipped her hand behind my bra and unhooked it before pulling it off. She instantly moved her lips to my nipples, sucking and licking them. "Naomi" I gasped, throwing my head back on the pillow. She ran her hand over my knickers, rubbing over my most sensitive spot. She brought her lips back to mine as I pulled her top over her head. I pushed her back so I was on top of her as I crashed my lips back to hers. She arched her back so I could take off her bra before I pulled off her jeans. I kissed down to her nipples, sucking on them, making them harder than they already were.

"Emily" She gasped as I pulled off her knickers. She moaned as I put two fingers inside her, she was just as wet as me. I moved my free hand to her cheek and moved my lips back to hers, sucking on her lip as I pulled back. We both moaned, I felt her muscles tightening around my fingers. She cupped my face in her hands and pulled me back into a kiss, our tongues meeting instantly. I pulled back, and smiled as I kissed down her stomach, replacing my fingers with my tongue. She came and I felt her body shake as the orgasm took over as she called out my name, I slowed down, bringing her down.

"You" I said as I pressed my lips to hers. "Taste fucking delectable" I smirked.

"Nice word" She smirked. "And you talking like that, yet looking so innocent is such a fucking turn on" She smiled as she flipped us over so she was on top.

We both collapsed back on the bed when we finished, trying to catch our breath. I looked over at the clock and felt her lips on my neck. "Stay" She smiled as she kissed my cheek. I turned to look at her and moved myself on top of her. She tugged the side of the duvet and pulled it over us.

"I can't stay. Pretty sure there's a rule about sleeping over at your teachers" I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure there's a rule about fucking your students too but I just done that so.." She smirked.

"Oh, I'm just a fuck then am I?" I said playfully.

"You, are much more than just a fuck" She smiled as she kissed me. "Stay..pleeease" She grinned.

I reached over to the table beside her and took my phone, I had a message from Katie, she was staying at Cooks but mum think she's at Effy's. I text mum and told her I was going over to stay in Effys with Katie, at least it freed up two beds for Sandra and Niamh. I threw my phone back over on the table and instantly felt Naomi's lips on my neck. My phone beeped and I checked it, it was mum telling me to be home in the morning. She wasn't exactly fond of Effy.

"I'll stay" I smiled as I threw my phone back on the table.

"Knew you would" She smirked as she ran her hands up my sides.

"Did you now? Maybe I'll go so" I grinned.

"You" She said as she wrapped her arms around me, holding me tightly on top of her. "Are not going anywhere" She smirked.

I leaned down and kissed her. "Good, because I want you to fuck me again Ms Campbell" I whispered in her ear. I heard her breath hitch as I leaned back to look at her.

"That innocent look will be the death of me" She laughed as she pulled my lips back to hers.

* * *

I woke up more or less lying on top of Naomi. We had our knickers and t-shirts on though. She looked so cute sleeping, I didn't want to wake her but I had to go soon and I doubt she would appreciate me just leaving. I moved off her to get up to go to the toilet when I her hand pulled me back.

"Were you just going to leave?" She asked as she sat up.

"No, I was going to the toilet" I laughed.

"Oh, that's ok then" She smiled as she got up. "Do you eat waffles?" She asked.

"Like dinner waffles?" I asked.

"No" She laughed. "Breakfast waffles"

"Never had them" I laughed.

"Prepare to be amazed" She smiled as she walked out to the kitchen.

I walked out to the kitchen to see her mixing something in a bowel. "Where's Janine?" I asked looking around.

"Probably didn't come home, or went to her boyfriends when we started having sex" She laughed as she poured the mix onto what I assumed was a waffle maker. I just sat down and there was a knock on the door. Naomi looked over at me looking a little worried. "Who is it?" She shouted from where she was standing.

"Amy, hurry up and open the door you fucker!" A voice shouted back. Naomi's eyes widened.

"Em, go into my room" She said as she went to get the door. I went in, closed the door over and lay back on the bed.

"Don't you look as fuckable as always" A girl who I'm assuming was Amy said.

"Just up. You never called?" Naomi said.

"I told you I'd be here today" Amy laughed.

"Yeah but I thought you'd be busy unpacking and shit" Naomi said.

"I always have time to see you. Try and contain your excitement" Amy sighed.

"No, I'm happy to see you. I've missed you! You just came at a bad time"

"Knickers, t-shirt, messy hair, you have someone over" Amy laughed.

"What? No I don't" Naomi said a little too quickly than she should have. "I just have loads of shit to do this morning, why don't we meet up later?"

"Fine" Amy sighed. "So, who's in your room?"

"Nobody" Naomi said.

"Your a shit lier. Must be someone special, will I meet her soon?" Amy asked.

"Sooner than you think" Naomi said sounding worried.

"Fucking knew you had someone in there" Amy laughed. "Girlfriend?" She asked.

"No, I don't have anyone in there" Naomi defended.

"You're still single then?" Amy asked.

"You'd have been the first to hear if I wasn't" Naomi said.

"Fine, fine. I'll call you later" Amy said and I heard the door closing.

I got dressed and went back to the kitchen, Naomi looked like she seen a ghost. "Who was that?" I asked.

"My best friend, and a new communications teacher at roundview" She sighed. I knew she was freaking out.

"Relax, she didn't see me. It's fine" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yeah, you're right" She sighed.

"I have to go now but I'll call you later" I smiled.

"No, I'll call you. I'll be out with Amy for a while, I'll call you when I'm home"

"Ok" I laughed. "You're so cute when you're nervous" I smirked.


	5. Just let me explain, please

**(Emily's POV - Monday)**

Finally, I'd get to see Naomi. Although it's not like I can kiss her or anything, literally I can just see her. I hadn't seen her or barely spoke to her since Saturday morning, she'd been with Amy. Who I wanted to know about, she said Naomi looked Fuckable as usual. Was that just like a joke, or had she actually fucked Naomi? I didn't want to ask though, I'm afraid I wont like the answer. I walked into the English class, early as usual. I had missed my first class this morning, well I just was too lazy to get up. Naomi looked up when came in and a smile spread across her face.

"Hey" She smiled.

"Hi" I smirked as I put my bag down on my desk.

"Stay back after class, I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever" She sighed.

"I was planning on it anyway" I smirked. "Shit, forgot my story, back in a minute"

I went out to my locker, grabbed my sheets and went back to class. I stopped at the door when I seen a girl leaning across Naomi's desk to kiss her. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me, I sighed and Naomi looked over. "Emily.." She started.

"I feel sick, I'm going" I said as I walked over and took my bag.

"Hi, I'm a new teacher. Ms Green or just Amy, I feel to young to be called Ms" She laughed. Fucking fantastic, had Naomi been fucking her all weekend?

I just threw my sheets on Naomi's desk and left. Am I allowed to be mad? It's not like I'm her girlfriend right, but she said I was more than just a fuck so I'm pretty sure that means something. I should have known this would happen. My phone buzzed, it was Katie. Everyone was going out tonight, this is exactly what I needed right now. I went and told Doug I was sick so I was going home.

I literally sat at home doing nothing except over thinking and it was driving me insane. I was more than happy when it was time to get ready to go out. I pulled on a tight black dress and red heels. Katie had put my tan on when she came home. We left for the club at 10, everyone was already there, and Thomas was on the door so we could just go straight in.

**(Naomi's POV)**

Emily left this morning before I could explain, I hadn't kissed Amy she kissed me. We used to be like friends with benefits in college, but not now. Emily probably thinks I've been fucking Amy all weekend, but I haven't and she wont answer the phone to let me explain. It wasn't helping matters that my friends, including Amy had pulled me out tonight. They were all standing in the que talking, I wasn't even listening, I just didn't want to be here. It was already half 11, I could be at home instead of standing here. I turned around when I heard someone calling Emily.

"Emily! Fuck sake, quit your shit!" Katie shouted as she pulled Emily out of the club. "What is wrong with you? Look at me!" Katie said as she cupped Emily's face. "What did you take?"

"Nothing" Emily shrugged. They where standing on the path right beside me, Emily had her back to me though.

"Emily, I swear to god! Tell me what you took!" Katie shouted.

"Lighten up, I'm fine" Emily said.

"You're fine? You were crying one minute, now your on some mad buzz. You took something" Katie stated._ Shit was she crying over me?_

"It's just all fucked up" Emily cried as Katie pulled her into her arms.

"What is?"

"Everything, She's with someone else" Emily cried. I wanted to go over and tell her I wasn't, but I couldn't. There was students everywhere and Amy was beside me.

"Who's this girl you've been going on about? You always let them fuck you over Emily. Who is she?" Katie asked. I was worried now Emily would tell her, she seems a little drunk.

"Nobody" Emily sighed. "I'm fine, go back inside."

"Alright Emily?" A boy asked as he walked over.

"I'll go back in, if you need me just get me" Katie said as she kissed Emily's cheek and walked back in. Emily sat down on the path, the boy sat down beside her and put his hoodie around her.

"JJ, why do I let them fuck me over, every single time" Emily sighed as she leaned on his shoulder.

"You fall too fast. That's not a bad thing though, you just need to find the person that's going to catch you" He smiled making her laugh.

"I thought I did. Go on inside, I'm just going to sit here for a bit, I'll follow you in" She smiled.

I really wanted to go over, but I knew I'd only be making trouble for myself. Emily looked up and seen me. "Fuck sake" She sighed as she stood up.

"Hey, you're in Naomi's class. How weird is it to be out with your teacher" Amy laughed.

"Emily! Are you coming back in?" Thomas shouted from the door.

"No way can you just get in?" Amy asked. Emily sighed, she wouldn't even look at me.

"Thomas, let these in" Emily shouted nodding to us. "Tell Katie, I'm gone home and make sure she has my bag" She shouted as she took her heels off before turning to walk down an alley.

It made me feel even worse that she told him friend to let us in. I made sure everyone I was with had walked in and turned to go after Emily. She wasn't far ahead, I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Fuck off!" She shouted at me.

"Em, let me explain. Its not what you think" I sighed.

"The girl you spent the weekend with, said you looked fuckable as _usual _and then I seen you kissing her. It's fine, it's not like we're a thing" Emily stated.

"Oh? I thought we..never mind. Look I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. We used to have a thing in college, but we don't anymore she's just my best friend. Noting happened the weekend. The only sex or anything like that I had, was Friday with you"

"Do all your friends kiss you" She asked.

"No, she only did because she thought I was still interested. But she knows now I'm not"

"I just don't know if I can do it. The you not being able to tell people you're dating part, that's two people I seen kiss you and a teacher flirting with you. I get jealous, and I can't help it" Emily sighed.

"Well you're a girl, we all get jealous" I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Look I'm going to save myself the heart break and end whatever this now. I fall too fast and hard, even when I know I shouldn't and I just can't do this anymore." Emily said, I could tell she was holding back tears. She's talking like she means nothing to me, and I can't tell if that's whats causing the feeling in the pit of my stomach or if its the hurt on her face.

"Whatever this is?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever this is. We went on a date, we have sex. Can you give me a definition for that?" She asked. I felt sick, this feel's like a breakup and according to her we weren't even together. I know how I feel, and I know what I want to say. I'm just not sure whether I should say it.

"Is that all it was for you? Sex?" I asked.

"That's my fucking point, it wasn't just sex for me. I fell for you, far too quick. Like we know each other what three weeks" She said.

She keeps saying she fell for me, what exactly does that mean. I don't want to say what I want to say in case I make a fool of myself. "You fell for me? What does that even mean?" I asked.

"I can't talk about feelings and right now I don't even want to try" She sighed. "I'll see you around" She said as she turned to walk away.

_Come on Naomi, grow a pair, stop being such a bitch! _I grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her back to me as I cupped her face and kissed her. She kissed me back for a minute before pulling back. "Naomi, you can't.." She started.

"I love you" I interrupted. I had already said it before my brain could catch up. _What have I done? Now she'll definitely go, I said it too soon. _I was mentally kicking myself while trying to read her face. She was just looking at me, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You love me?" She asked. "You do know you can't just say that.."

"Emily!" I interrupted again. "I'm in love with you"

She cupped my face and pulled me into a hard kiss. "I love you too" She smiled as she pulled back. _Thank fuck for that! _A phone started ringing so she took it out of the hoodie she had on and answered it.

"No, I'm going home now...I'm fine Katie, I just stopped for food...I didn't fucking take anything...He told you!...MDMA...I know what happened last time...I'm sorry...Make sure you get my bag, and tell JJ I'll give him his hoodie and phone tomorrow...Love you too" Emily said and hung up. I couldn't hear what Katie was saying._ Wait did she say she took MDMA?_

"Emily, did you just say you took MDMA?" I asked. She looked down at the ground and nodded. "Fucking hell, do you know how dangerous that shit is!" I said seriously.

"I know, I was in hospital for two months last year after I got a pill from a bad batch" She sighed.

"Why the fuck would you take it again?" I asked half shouting.

"I just needed it, I don't deal with my emotions well"She sighed. It was my fault she took it, I should have been honest and told her how I felt from the start.

"You need to promise me you'll never take that again" I said as I tilted her chin up so she was looking at me.

"I promise" She smiled as she leaned in to kiss me. I pushed her back against the wall, as usual it got heated pretty quick. "No" Emily laughed as she pushed me back.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to go home, Katie will kill me if I'm not home before she is" She sighed. "Naomi, what exactly is this?" She asked.

"How do you feel about being my girlfriend" I smirked. "Well, one that I can't take out in public, not around here anyway" I laughed.

"Sound's good to me" She smiled. "I do have to go now though"

"I'll walk you" I smiled.

"It's like a 20 minute walk" She laughed.

"So? I'm going home anyway, I didn't even want to come out tonight"

"Might want to take them shoes off then" She smirked. She was right, my feet were already killing me. I pulled off my shoes, and took her hand. I figured we were safe enough, it was dark and she had her hood up.

* * *

** (Emily's POV)**

I woke up this morning feeling better than I've ever felt. She told me she loves me, even just thinking about it gives me butterflies. I walked up to my locker and took JJ's hoodie out, he was in my next class anyway.

I was sitting in Sociology when a boy came in and said I had to go to the nurses office. I thought something happened to Katie but when I got there Naomi was sitting on the table looking very pleased with herself.

"Did you send him to get me?" I laughed as I closed the door.

"Might have" She smirked as she came over and put her arms over my shoulders.

"I thought you had a class now?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I do, but they wont miss me for ten minutes. Plus I couldn't stop thinking about you" She smiled as she leaned down to kiss me.

"I could kiss you forever" I smiled as she pulled back.

"No, you couldn't. Your self control is terrible" She smirked. She was right, It doesn't take long before I don't just want sex, I need it. It's just the effect she has on me.

"Come into the nurses office, let her take a look" Doug said from outside. We immediately pulled apart.

"Oh, hi girls. Is the nurse here?" Doug asked as she helped a boy sit up on the bed. He was holding his leg.

"No, she's gone to find me a panadol" Naomi said.

"Emily, you're in your last year aren't you?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not a doctor Doug, I'm doing physio" I laughed.

"Just take a look will you, you might be able to tell" He said.

"Fine" I walked over asked where it hurt. He had football shorts on so that helped, I could tell nothing was broke. He said the pain was bad at his thigh, I pulled up his shorts higher and lightly pressed the inside of his leg, he screamed and I knew what was wrong. "He's snapped a tendon, needs to go to the hospital Doug" I said.

"Oh my. Thank you Emily, let's go then Dean" Doug said as he helped him down.

"Is the nurse really gone to find you a panadol?" I asked Naomi when they left.

"No, I didn't actually think there was a nurse" She laughed.

"I'm impressed, I believed you" I smirked.

"Are you coming over later?" She asked as dropped her hand to the waistline of my jeans.

"Are you asking me to?" I laughed. My breath hitched when she pushed her hand down my trousers. She smiled.

"Naomi!" I warned as I pulled her hand out. "Don't start something you can't finish"

She pushed me onto the bed and kissed me hard as she got on top of me. She pulled back and smiled as she stood up. "I hate you" I said as she walked towards the door.

"You love me" She smirked as she left.

I'll get her back for that later. I didn't bother going back to class I just went to my locker, got my English stuff and waited outside the class, there was only two minutes left of class anyway. I waited for everyone to come out before I went in, Naomi was sitting marking stuff at her desk. She looked up when I sat down at my usual table. "The place in your story, is it real?" She asked. _Oh it was my story she was marking._

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Where is it?"

"Now that, I'm not telling you. I'll take you sometime" I smiled. It was my place, nobody else ever seemed to be there. I loved it, quiet and peaceful. Everyone started coming in and Naomi told us to read on in the book while she finished marking the stories. I had already finished the book so I pulled out my phone and text her, I'd get her back for earlier this way. I had sent like 5 texts and she hadn't even checked her phone. _Maybe she left it at home? _As soon as that thought entered my head the door opened, it was Amy...holding Naomi's phone. I pulled my hand to my mouth to stop the laughing, Naomi looked at me confused before looking over to Amy.

"You left this in my bag last night at the club. You've been getting messages for ages" Amy said.

"Who are they off?" Naomi asked quietly.

"There's no name, but eh..just look at them yourself" Amy smirked. I was literally shaking with laughter.

"Oh, thanks" Naomi smiled as Amy left. Her face dropped when she read the messages and she shot me a look before putting the phone down. "I've finished marking these, I'll hand them out" Naomi said as she stood up. She handed me mine last and walked back to her desk. I turned to the back, my usual A and "You're in trouble ;)" was wrote at the bottom. My phone vibrated so I pulled it out of my pocket, it was Naomi. "My place at 6! ;) Clothing is optional :P x" I couldn't help but laugh. I wonder if her roommate will be there, she really creeps me out. She just sits there and barely moves or says anything.


	6. You said you fucking loved me!

**(Naomi's POV)**

Me and Emily were making out on my bed when there was a knock on my bedroom door. Well when I say making out, she was on top of me with her hand down my trousers, but we were kissing so I guess you could call that making out.

"I'm busy" I shouted before pressing my lips back to Emily.

"You're friends Amy and Liz is here" Janine mumbled from the other side of the door.

"We're coming in bitch" Amy shouted. Emily was off me and in my bathroom before I could even say anything.

_Who the fuck is Liz? _My bedroom door opened and Amy and Ms Smith appeared, I'm guessing her name is Liz. Great Emily will love this, my best friend who she seen kissing me and Liz who she seen asking me out are standing in my room.

"Get dress we're going out" Amy said as she closed the door behind her.

"Can't I'm eh..sick" I lied. I was sitting on my bed in my dance bottoms, a crop top and a hoodie. Liz was staring at my stomach.

"Bullshit, you disappeared the other night. Come on!" Amy sighed.

"No, I'm busy" I laughed.

"Doing what?" She asked. "Or should I say who? Come on where is she?" Amy asked. She knew me too well.

"Don't know what you're talking about" I said casually as I stood up.

"Oh? You really are seeing someone?" Liz asked.

"So she says" Amy said eying me. "Haven't as much as seen a picture yet. Although, we could just open the bathroom door and check" Amy smirked.

"No!" As soon as the word left my mouth the shower went on. "She's in the shower" I smirked.

"Who is she? Since when don't you tell me this stuff?" Amy asked sounding a little hurt.

"It's complicated right now, I'll tell you when I can" I smiled.

"I'll get it out of you" She smirked as they left. I waited until the front door closed before opening my bathroom door. Emily laughed and knocked off the shower.

"You are a genius" I smirked as I kissed her.

"Well, I do try" She smiled. "Might want to start locking you're bedroom door" She laughed. "Who's Liz?"

"Errmm...Ms Smith.." I mumbled.

"Oh right" She nodded. "Now eh, where were we?" She smirked as she put her down my trousers.

"Oh fuck" I gasped as her lips met mine. I moved my hand and knocked the shower back on. She pulled back and looked at me confused. I just smirked and pulled her top over her head. She took her hand from my trousers and cupped my face, leaning in to kiss me. "My kind of shower" She smirked as I shrugged out of my hoodie.

* * *

** (Emily's POV) **

"Who were you fucking?" Katie asked when I walked into our room.

"What? No one" I defended.

"Lier. Who is she then, come on spill" She smirked as she sat down on my bed beside me.

"I can't, it's complicated" I sighed.

"Everything is complicated Em. Come on tell me"

"I can't, this would turn out really bad if anyone knew" I half smiled.

"Oh come on. How bad can it be? It's not like your fucking a teacher or.." She stopped. I tried to keep a normal expression but my face dropped. _Did she already know? _"Oh my god! You're fucking a teacher! Who is it. You have to tell me now" She said excitedly. She seemed impressed at the fact I was actually doing something wrong.

"No I'm not" I said trying to sound serious.

"Bullshit! Who is it? Ew Emily all your teachers are like old" As soon as she said it realization spread across her face. "You're fucking you're English teacher! I'll give it to you, she's hot. When Sandra said you brought home a blonde the other night I never even dreamed it was your fucking teacher!" She laughed. "What can I say, I'm impressed!" She smirked.

"Katie, this isn't funny. You can't tell anyone, more importantly you can't tell mum that was my teacher" I said panicking.

"Relax" She laughed. "I had a thing with Mr Daniels last year. And the amount of teachers I walked in on with a student, they're all at it Emily" She laughed.

"Katie still, you need to promise me!" I said seriously.

"I promise. I'm more than happy you're with someone good looking for a change, like really Ashley..eww" She said disgusted. I nudged her. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I promise" She smiled.

"Thanks. We've been nearly caught a few times" I laughed.

"That's what makes it even more fun" She winked. "I'm off to Cooks, text if you need me babe" She said as she left.

Fucking hell, Naomi's going to kill me. It's not like I told her, she just guessed and I know she wont say anything. I can't believe I didn't know about Katie and Mr Daniels. I wasn't sure whether I should tell Naomi now or not? We just had amazing shower sex and she will go mental at me if I tell her now. No, I'll wait till tomorrow and tell her at school, that way she can't actually go nuts.

The next day I went to English straight after physio class so I could talk to Naomi for a minute. She was writing on the board when I walked in.

"Hey" She smiled when I closed the door.

"I need to talk to you" I said walking over to her desk.

"Whats wrong?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Katie knows" I half smiled.

"Katie knows what?"

"About us" I sighed.

"You told her!" She said raising her voice a little.

"No, I didn't tell her. She guessed and my face told her. She wont say anything, she actually said she was with Mr Daniels last year" I laughed.

"Emily" She sighed. "I can't do this if people know. I'd never work again if this got out"

"I'm sorry what? Are you ending this because my sister knows?" I asked.

"Emily, I can't risk it. You know how it is" She sighed. "It will only take her to be drunk and blurt it out"

"You just told me you loved me, while I was trying to do exactly what you're doing now" I said. I wasn't expecting this, I just thought she would freak out a little.

"I do love you" She said seriously.

"Yet your breaking up with me?"

"Emily, you don't know what its like. Do you know how much shit I'll be in if Katie let it slip. The only thing the wouldn't get me sent to prison is that fact you're 18 but I'd never get another teaching job again" She said trying to keep her voice down.

"You knew someone would eventually find out"

"No I didn't. That's the point Emily nobody can know. I'm your teacher for fuck sake!" She said raising her voice again.

"You know what, fuck this" I sighed as I walked out of the room slamming the door behind me. I didn't even care the corridor was full of people. I just really wanted to punch someone, but decided to just go see was the music room free instead. Music always helped no matter what mood I was in. It was empty when I got in so I shut the door behind me and grabbed a guitar. I pulled out my phone and shuffled my songs like I always do to decide what to play. I laughed when It landed on Baby Blue Eyes by A Rocket To The Moon, _how fucking ironic. _I threw my phone to the side and started playing.

"That was amazing!" A voice said behind me just as I finished. I turned to see a girl I never seen before, then again there was that many people in the college how would I see everyone.

"Shit sorry, is there a class here now?" I asked as I stood up.

"No, I was just walking by and stopped when I heard you, you're really talented" She smiled.

"Thanks" I laughed as I put down the guitar.

"Who broke your heart then?" She asked as I picked up my bag.

"That obvious?" I asked.

"You sang that with a lot more emotion you'd expect" She smiled. "I'm Jaime" She said extending her hand.

"Emily" I smiled as I shook her hand. "What are you studying?" I asked.

"I'm new actually, just started today and I'm kind of lost. I'm doing Music Management but they gave me English as an extra. Don't know where this class is do you?" She asked handing me her timetable._ Naomi's class._

"You're in my class. I was just going now" I smiled. I wasn't going to not go to class because she broke up with me, and I'm refusing to let myself cry. I should have seen it coming! No actually I did see it coming, and then she told me she loved me. Talk about a mind fuck. I feel sick to my stomach and I know I need to cry, but I'm not letting myself, not till I'm home and on my own anyway.

I walked in and sat down at my desk, not even apologizing for being late. Jaime introduced herself to Naomi and sat down next to me, it was the only seat left anyway. This was going to be a long two hour class, it was bothering me even more that Naomi seemed completely fine. I was in my own world writing when Jaime elbowed me, I looked up and seen Naomi had asked me something. I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to repeat herself.

"Your story, can I read it to the class?" She asked holding up a copy of my story, the one that I talked about my favourite place in. It was also about me and her, different names and shit obviously.

"Sure, it's fiction" I smiled, she actually looked a little hurt when I said that. What does she expect? She just broke my heart and she looks fucking fine about it. Its always the same, I let people in just to let them hurt me. The worst part is I do know its going to happen, I thought it was different with her though. I get this feeling that I can't describe when she just smiles at me.

"You're a really good writer" Jaime smiled as we packed up our stuff after class.

"Thanks, I love to write" I said, trying to force a smile.

"Sing, play guitar, write. Anything else you do?" She laughed.

"Physio..if that counts as something" I half smiled.

"Ohh..good at massages. I'll keep that in mind" She smirked. _Was she flirting with me? She looks a little gay actually. _

"I guess I am" I laughed.

"Emily, can I have a word?" Naomi asked as I picked up my bag.

"No, sorry. I have to get home" I said not even looking at her. "I'll see you tomorrow Jaime" I smiled.

"Hey, you should sign up for the talent showcase" She said as I walked towards the door.

"No, I only play for myself. I wouldn't even have the confidence to play on front of people" I laughed.

"It will come to you once you're on stage. Think about it" She smiled.

* * *

I pretty much cried myself to sleep last night, at least Katie stayed at Cooks. I just can't believe she ended it just because Katie knew, if she really loved me like she said she did, she would have just trusted me when I said Katie wouldn't say anything. I did sign up for the talent showcase though, I like to challenge myself, and getting up on a stage to sing on front of people will definitely be a challenge. The only reason I don't like play on front of people is because I feel vulnerable when I sing, all my emotion comes out and I don't really like that.

Jaime was already sitting at the desk when I walked into English, I didn't even look at Naomi. "You signed up for the showcase" Jaime smiled as I sat down.

"Yeah, I like a challenge and I could do with the distraction" I laughed.

"Ah, your broken heart. You know you should use that to your advantage, choose two songs you can relate to. The best performances are the emotional ones" She smiled. I could feel Naomi looking over but I refused to let myself look at her.

"Two songs?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, everyone has to play two songs. It is a showcase" She laughed.

"Great" I sighed.

"I can get you moved to play near the start if you like. Might make you less nervous if you're on early as opposed to waiting and going on near the end" She smiled.

"Oh that's right. The management class is organizing it. Yeah I'd appreciate that thanks"

"Are you going Naomi?" Jaime asked.

"Eh, yeah. I have to, I'm helping supervise" She said. _Fan-Fucking-Tastic!_ "Emily can I have a word outside" She asked.

"Class is about to start" I said still looking at my hardback.

"Emily, outside" She said._ Fuck!. _I sighed and walked out to the corridor. She waited before everyone was in class before she said anything. "Emily, we need to t.."

"Unless this is about English. I don't want to talk to you" I sighed. I knew if I had to stand there any longer I'd agree to listen and I didn't want to. I didn't want to listen to whatever she has to say. She sighed and stepped away from the door letting me go back in.

After college I went straight home and grabbed my guitar to try and tried to choose two songs. I already knew one that I wanted to do, but I couldn't figure out a second one. JJ text'd me at half 7 to see if I wanted to go see a movie with him, it was better than sitting here all night anyway. I grabbed my keys and went to meet him at the cinema.

"Hi Emily" He smiled walking up to me.

"What are we going to see then?" I smiled. Knowing JJ he wanted to see some nerdy film, which I didn't mind. I actually enjoyed most of the movies I seen with him.

"Thor?" He asked.

"Sound's good" I smiled. I turned to the ticket desk and felt like I got punched in the stomach when I seen Naomi and Amy standing on front of me...holding hands. She told me there was nothing between them, clearly there was..me.

"Emily I'll get the tickets, why don't you go stand over there in the line to go in" JJ smiled. Naomi turned when she heard JJ, her face dropped when she seen me. I wanted to just leave, but JJ wouldn't understand me just wanting to go. I nodded to JJ and walked over to stand in the line.

I couldn't even pay attention to the film, I just wanted to go home. After the film I told JJ I had to get home, I put on my helmet and took my keys from my pocket. I was just about to go when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I thought it was JJ but it wasn't.

"Alright Em?" Naomi asked.

"Are you actually having a laugh right now?" I spat.

"Naomi, lets just go back to yours. It's closer" Amy said taking her hand as she walked over. "Oh hi Emily. Are you ok?"

"Fine, just about to leave if you don't mind" I said looking at Naomi's hand on my shoulder.

"Emily, let me drop you home. You don't look ok" Naomi sighed. _Is she for real right now?_

"Just leave me alone!" I said as I pushed her hand off me and started my scooter.

I grabbed my guitar and practiced my song. The one I knew I was doing is called Our July In The Rain by He Is We, Jaime said pick ones that will bring my emotions out and this will. It reminded me of when I brought Naomi down to my favourite lake I always go to last week. It started raining and we just didn't care, she kept kissing me anyway and then after a while we just walked back to her car holding hands in the rain. We had so much fun that day, now its all gone to shit, she better not bring Amy there. I actually wish I didn't bring her there now, that was my place.

* * *

"Emily!" Jaime said as she caught up to me going to English.

"Hey" I smiled.

"You're on third tonight is that ok?" She asked as we walked into class.

"Yeah, sounds good thanks"

"So have you chose your songs then?" She asked as we sat down.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to put my heart into them" I smirked.

"Up for doing something after it?" She asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, what do you like to do?" She laughed. _Was she asking me on a date? _

"I don't know, who's going?" I asked.

"Oh, well I meant just me and you?" She smiled. Maybe I should go, Its not like Naomi hasn't already moved on.

"Sure. You can pick what we do" I said as I put my books on the table.

After college I went home to get my guitar and get changed. I wasn't sure what Jaime wanted to do so I stayed casual and put on a blazer to dress it up a little. There was more people than I expected, I wasn't going to pull out though, I wanted to do this. Naomi was standing at the side of the stage watching the second person. _Shit I'm next._ I didn't like the fact she was there, she'll know these songs are about her.

"Emily, you're on" Jaime smiled. Shit I didn't realize the guy was already finished. _Two songs, no big deal. Breath Emily. _I went out and fixed my guitar in position while Jaime introduced me and the songs I was doing. _Breath Emily! _I started with Blame It On The Rain by He Is We, as soon as I got the first line out I was fine, the nerves kind of just disappeared. As soon as I finished every started clapping and to say I was relieved is an understatement. I noticed Naomi was standing down the back with Amy now. _Great!_

I started playing Our July In The Rain once everyone stopped clapping. My emotion was coming across a little too much from the first line, I thought I would have to stop to cry. Naomi was just staring up at me and as much as I tried not to look at her I couldn't help it. The song was finished before I knew it and I couldn't get off the stage quick enough. I went straight outside to get some air, not even bothering to take off my guitar. I went around to the back steps and sat my guitar up against the wall as I sat down. My phone started ringing, it was Katie.

"You were fucking great! Where are you?" She asked.

"I'll be back in, in a while"

"Are you crying?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine" I lied.

"Emily" She sighed. "Don't let her get to you"

"Katie she's standing there holding hands with someone else and its killing me. I just don't know what to do" I sighed.

"For starters you're going to tell that girl your not going out with her later. Its not fair to go out with her if you don't like her Em"

"I know" I sighed. "I'll be back in soon" I said as I hung up. Shit I hope Katie doesn't go over and say anything to Naomi on front of anyone.

After 15 minutes of sitting there, I was about to stand up to go back inside.

"You were great in there" I didn't even have to look up to know it was Naomi.

"Can you just fuck off please" I snapped.

"Emily, can we just talk please" She pleaded as she sat down beside me.

"What is there left to say Naomi"

"You seemed to have a lot to say in there" She said as she fidgeted with her hands.

"And I said it. I have nothing left to say" I said as I stood up. Her hand caught mine and pulled me back down.

"Well will you just listen to me?" She asked.

"I don't want to. Go talk to Amy" I said, I literally sounded like a five year old but I didn't care.

"Don't be like that. Will you just listen to me"

"Don't be like that? are you kidding right now. What do you expect me to be like!" I shouted. I didn't mean to shout, actually scared myself a little.

"Just let me talk!" She shouted back.

"No, I don't want to hear whatever you have to say. I'm so sick and tired of letting people just fucking break me! I told you I knew this was going to happen and you said you loved me, you said you were fucking in love with me. Then you break up with me and seem completely fine about it, so fine you were holding hands with your best friend who you're apparently not interested in!" I shouted. I realized she was crying now, and as much as it hurt me to see her crying I wasn't going to let it stop me. She fucking hurt me, it wasn't the other way around.

"Emily, its not like that" She sighed. "I swear nothing happened"

"It doesn't matter, you can date and fuck whoever you want. It's none of my business" I said as I stood up, picked up my guitar and walked back inside.

I went in and told Jaime I wasn't up for going out and got Katie to drive me home. Cook was bringing my scooter back for me.

"So" Katie smiled when we got to our room.

"So what?" I asked.

"How did it go?" She asked confused.

"Katie how did what go?"

"Naomi? I went over to give her a piece of my mind and she said she was looking for you. She said she loves you Em and I could tell she meant it. Did she not find you?" She asked.

"No she found me. I just told her I didn't want to hear what she has to say" I said putting my guitar away.

"Emily, you need to understand how freaked she would have been when you told her I knew. It's not a matter of whether or not she loves you, she was scared. She said she tried to talk to you the next day but you didn't want to listen" Katie half smiled.

"Are you seriously taking her side?"

"No, I'm just saying. You clearly love her, everything you were feeling came across in them songs Emily. Just look at it from her side. The job she's worked hard to get, she got and then she ends up falling for you. It can't be easy and I doubt its easy for her to have to keep it a secret either. I'm not saying it's easy for you Em, She just has a lot more to loose. She got scared, can you really blame her?" Katie asked. She was right, everything she's saying is right. _Shit! _

"I basically told her to go and fuck whoever she wanted because I didn't care" I sighed.

"So go and tell her you do care. Hear her out" I hate when Katie's right.

"I can't just show up at her place" I said.

"Alright ladies" Cook said walking into the room and handing me my keys and helmet.

"Go" Katie smiled.

She was right, I should at least hear what Naomi has to say. She might not even be home, I'll just wait if she's not.


	7. Have you lost your fucking mind!

**(Emilys POV)**

I was standing outside Naomi's apartment for five minutes not sure whether to knock or not. What if she didn't want to talk to me now after I was such a bitch. Although I don't think I overreacted or anything, I had the right to be the way I was but at the same time, like Katie said I never looked at her from her side. I knocked at the door, Janine opened it and stepped aside letting me in.

"Is Naomi here?" I asked.

"In her room, might want to knock" Janine said as she walked back to her room.

I knocked twice and got no answer so I just opened the door. "Oh shit, sorry" I said pulling the door shut. All I seen when I opened the door was a girl in her bra and knickers..that wasn't Naomi.

"Emily! Wait!" Naomi said as she came out after me. "That's not...shes just trying on a dress"

"I just came over to..I can come back. I should have called" I said as I turned for the door.

"No!" She said taking my hand and pulling me back. "She's going now" She said as she pulled me into her room. I knew who the girl was now, she was here the first time I came over getting a dress of Naomi. "You finished?" Naomi asked her. She had a black dress on now.

"Yep, thanks babe. Wish me luck" She smiled as she left. Naomi went over and locked her door.

"Em, I'm so sorry" She said as she sat down beside me on the bed. "I just freaked out when you said Katie knew. I didn't actually want to break up with you, I was just scared and when you just left I didn't get a chance to tell you. Emily when I said I loved you, I meant it. I wasn't just saying it, I really do love you and I know its hard because we can't tell anyone and were sneaking around...Me and Amy, there is nothing there like I said, I know I was holding her hand and I'm not going to lie that was a date but nothing happened. I just didn't want to want you anymore, it scares me. Not just the possibility of getting caught, but how much I love you. I don't like it, you make me nervous and feel vulnerable, nobody's ever made me feel like that. I don't fall for people quickly, I don't trust easy but it's different with you and I have all these feelings and emotions I never had before and it scares the fucking shit out of me..."

I cupped her face and cut her off with a kiss. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I run when things get too hard or intense for me to deal with, or walk out might be a better way of putting it. I'm sorry" I sighed. "I love you too by the way" I smiled.

"I really am sorry" She smiled.

"I know, so am I. I just can't talk about how I feel, I can't express myself like that. That's why I love music, I find it easier to just express myself through songs. I leave when shit gets hard, because I don't know what to say, I just get mad. I'll try my best to stop from now on though" I smiled.

"Will you play something for me then?" She asked.

"I don't have my guitar" I laughed.

"There's one in the side part of my wardrobe there" She smirked.

"You play?" I asked.

"No!" She laughed. "Like everyone I decided I wanted to learn, Went to one lesson and its been sitting there ever since"

I got up and got the guitar. "Any requests then?" I asked as I sat back down beside her.

"You can play anything?" She asked.

"Well I can't read music, I just play it by ear. Once I hear the song first I'll be able to play it if I don't already know it" I smiled.

"Surprise me" She smirked.

"Ermmm...Ok, I have one" I smiled.

I started playing Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson. She just sat back and smiled while I played. When I finished, she leaned in and kissed me. "Keep going then" She smirked. "Hmm, how do you feel about Taylor Swift?" I grinned.

"I love Taylor Swift" She smiled. I played Jump Then Fall. She just looked at me and raised her eyebrows when I finished to tell me to keep going, I just laughed. I played Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney next, she had a big smile on her face the whole time.

"Ok, last one" I smiled.

"I'll make the most of this one then. Play a song that expresses how you feel _right_ now" She smirked.

"Don't even need to think about this one" I smiled as I started playing Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. As soon as I stopped she took the guitar and put it sitting against the chair beside her bed. I turned to face her when she sat back down on the bed. I was about to say something when she cupped my face and leaned in to kiss me, pushing me down gently on the bed. I felt everything through that one kiss, everything she was feeling.

"That was exactly the kiss I wanted" I smiled when she pulled back.

"Good" She smiled. "Can you stay?"

"For 10 more minutes" I half smiled.

"Emily" She sighed. "I want you to stay, and be naked...in my bed" She smirked as she kissed my neck.

"And I would love to stay and be naked in your bed, but it's my turn cover for Katie" I sighed.

"Say you're both staying at Pandas or something" She said as she moved her lips to my hips, nipping at my skin.

"I'm going to kill you" I gasped. She pushed up my top as she kissed up my stomach. "Naomi" I gasped.

"Yeah?" She asked moving her lips back to my neck as hers hands moved to the buttons on my jeans.

"I have to go" I sighed as she pulled off her top.

"Well I'm wet" She smirked. "And I bet you are too" She said as she put her hand down my jeans, taking it out as quick as she put it in. "Yep, you are" She smirked.

"Oh, fuck me" I gasped as she sucked on my neck. "Well, if you insist" She smiled as she handed me my phone. _She knew what she was doing! _I texted my mum and Katie to say we were at Panda's. Just in case Katie went home in the morning and said we were at Effys or something. I leaned over and put my phone on the floor. "Knew you'd stay" She smirked.

"For that now I'm not having sex with you" I smiled.

"Really?" She asked as she kissed me, sucking my bottom lip as she pulled back.

"Really" I said trying to compose myself. She looked at me and smiled before slipping her hand down my jeans, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips when she put a finger inside me. She grinned at me, looking very pleased with herself as she pressed her lips to mine. "Move your hand" I said in between kisses.

"Why" She sighed as she took her hand out of my jeans. I got up off the bed and pulled them off along with my top before turning off the light and switching on her lamp. I got back on the bed and straddled her as I unbuttoned her jeans. I pulled them off and held her hands behind her head as I kissed her, purposely putting my leg in between hers. I moved my hands behind her as she arched her back so I could take off her bra. I moved my lips to her already hard nipples, sucking and licking them.

"Emily" She gasped. "I'm gonna cum". I looked up confused, I hadn't even..."Well don't stop"

I moved my lips back to her nipples and slipped my hand down her knickers, tracing my finger around her most sensitive area. I was about to put my fingers inside her when I felt her cum. I took my hand out of her knickers and sucked my finger. "And you say I have no self control" I smirked as I kissed her. I pulled off her knickers and kissed in between her thighs before moving my tongue to where she wanted it.

"Oh fuck" She gasped. I moved my mouth to her clit as I put two fingers inside her. She gripped the bed covers as I quickened my pace, I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers and replaced my fingers with my tongue. Less than 30 seconds later she came, her body shaking as the orgasm took over as she called out my name.

"You've been holding out on me" She said breathlessly as I moved my lips to her neck.

"What can I say" I smirked.

"You're so fucking sexy" She smiled as she flipped us.

* * *

I woke up with my head on Naomi's chest and my leg in between hers. We we're still naked, her arms were wrapped around me holding me against her. I looked over at the clock, I had to go now. I needed to go home for a shower and to change before college. I slowly got up and got dressed making sure I didn't wake her. I seen sticky notes and pen on her locker so I wrote 'Emily slept here :)' on one and left it on my pillow before I left.

I went into the social area and sat with JJ, Effy and Freddie before I went to Sociology. JJ was telling us about some girl Lara that he met. Doug came in and said first class was cancelled because we had to go to an assembly. We all went into the hall and sat for an hour listening to some woman talk about bullying, shouldn't this be a talk we get in school and not college? Then again, bullying happens at all ages I guess.

I walked into English, Jaime was sitting at the desk. Naomi wasn't here, I hope she didn't sleep it out, maybe I should have woke her?

"Did you ever go out with Sarah Parkman?" Jaime asked as I sat down beside her.

"No, she's in my physio class though. Why?" I asked.

"Well I went out with her after the showcase, you were great by the way. Anyway we went out for a few drinks and she brought me back to hers.."

"And?" I laughed.

"Well she...like we were getting into it and she pulled all this mad shit out of her drawer" She said awkwardly.

"What, like a strap on?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I just got up and left. What do I say to her when I see her now?" She asked.

"Why did you leave?" I laughed.

"Because I never used one before" She laughed.

"Just go talk to her and tell her that, maybe she'll show you how to use it" I laughed

"Have you used one then?" She laughed.

"Talking about strap ons in English. I'd rather you discussed the book, but whatever your into I guess" Naomi smirked as she walked by us. _Shit was she just down the back of the class this whole time? _

"Ahh, sorry Naomi. Didn't see you there" Jaime apologized.

"No it's fine. Class hasn't started" Naomi laughed. "Actually what do you think it means when you had what you thought was an amazing night with your girlfriend but she's gone when you wake up?" Naomi asked seriously as she flicked through her notes.

"Maybe she just didn't want to wake you" I smiled.

"Or she wasn't into it" Jaime laughed. "Wait? There's noway you're gay!" Jaime said shocked.

"Why?" Naomi laughed as she wrote on the board.

"Well like...you don't look gay" Jaime said.

"Either do you or Emily" She laughed.

"Yeah but I could still tell Emily was gay when I met her" Jaime laughed.

"Maybe your gaydars broken" Naomi smirked. I was surprised Naomi said it on front of Jaime, I didn't think she wanted anyone knowing she was gay.

The class went by pretty quickly as usual. "Emily a word please" Naomi said from her desk. She actually sounded serious, I couldn't tell if it was actually about my work or not. Panda pulled the door closed behind her and I walked up to Naomi's desk.

"Eh..Yeah?" I asked when she didn't look up.

"You were gone this morning" She said looking up at me.

"Yeah, I had to go home" I laughed.

"You didn't wake me?"

"No, I'd only be waking you to tell you I was going and you looked so cute" I smiled.

"Is that the only reason?" She asked.

"Well why...Wait did you think you were shit in bed because I left without saying bye" I grinned

"No...maybe. Yeah ok, I did" She sighed.

"That's the cutest thing ever" I smiled. "You do realize I had like four orgasms last night right?"

"That doesn't necessarily mean you had a good time" She said looking back to the paper she was marking.

"Hey, I had a great time last night. That was actually probably the best sex we've had" I smirked

"Really?" She asked looking up at me.

"Really. Since when are you insecure?" I half smiled.

"I'm not, well I am but that's besides the point, you were just gone so I thought.."

I leaned down to kiss her. "You're great in bed, and out of bed" I smirked.

I went and sat with everyone at lunch, Jaime joined us too. I got up to go to the toilet with Jaime, she was telling me about Sarah. She seemed to really like her, apart from the whole strap on situation. Which I find hilarious by the way. I decided to go see Naomi before Physio class so I told Jaime I'd see her later. I stopped outside the door when I heard her talking to Amy. The door was pushed over but it wasn't closed.

"I just don't see the issue, come on I know you want to" Amy said.

"Actually I don't want to and I have a girlfriend. Like I told you 100 times. Now can you give it a rest?" Naomi asked.

"Naomi, come on. For old times sake, I need it" Amy sighed.

"No, Come on I'm your my best friend, I thought you said you were with some girl the other night. Call her?" Naomi Said.

"That's just like sleeping together there's nothing to it and she's busy. Anyway are you coming out Friday night or what?" Amy asked.

"Eh, I'm not sure. Might be busy"

"With your imaginary girlfriend? I'm going to keep annoying you about sex till I meet her, or at least see a picture" Amy said.

"You're incorrigible" Naomi sighed.

I pushed the door open and the two of them turned to look at me. "Just came to ask about the assignment" I smiled.

"I was just leaving. I'll call you later babe" Amy winked at Naomi.

"Ignore her" Naomi said when she left.

"Do I ignore the fact she said she's going to keep trying to have sex with you?" I asked.

"Shit, there's nothing..I don't want..I wouldn't.." Naomi started.

"Naomi, I'm joking" I laughed.

"Well I wouldn't, just so you know" She smiled.

"Emily!" Freddie said as he walked in. "I've been looking for you" He smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Camping Friday, down Gobblers End. Before you even say you have plans, no excuses. We're all going and a few other people" He said seriously.

"I'm busy Freds" I laughed.

"Katie said you would say that so she said to tell you to bring your girlfriend" He grinned.

"Katie said to bring my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ask your friend Jaime too, I couldn't find her" He said as he left.

"Would you like to come camping?" I smirked as I turned to Naomi.

"You do realize everyone going is a student at this college right?" She laughed.

"I know, maybe we could stick a mustache on you and disguise you" I smiled.

"Don't think that would work" She laughed as people started coming in for her class. I just smiled and left.

I still had a half hour left for lunch so I decided to go find Jaime to see if she wanted to go. I checked everywhere and couldn't see her, I was about to give up when I decided to go to the old supply closet, maybe she was down there with Sarah? I couldn't hear anything so I just opened the door and closed it just as quick. What the actual fuck.

"Emily wait" She shouted after me.

"It's fine...I eh wont say anything" I said as I kept walking. I shouldn't really be shocked I guess.

I went straight to class to process what I just saw. Katie did say they all done it, but I thought she was just trying to reassure me. This was my last class so as soon as it ended I went to Naomi's class. I wasn't sure if she was still here, it was 4 and I couldn't remember if she finished early today or not. I knocked on the door and heard her say come in, so I slowly opened it to see was there a class there but there wasn't she was just marking stuff at her desk.

"Thank god your here!" I said as I closed the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sounding worried.

"No nothing, you'll never guess what I saw"

"Is it something stupid?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"No. I walked in on Jaime and Amy!"

"Walked in on them doing what?" She laughed.

"Fucking" I laughed.

"No you didn't"

"I swear I did. I didn't stick around, I just left" I said still laughing.

"Really now or is this a joke?" She asked.

"Dead serious"

"Naomi I need to ta.." Amy said walking in the door. Her eyes went wide when she seen me standing there.

"Hi Amy, I was just leaving" I smiled, trying not to laugh. I honestly just found it hilarious, there was other teachers fucking their students.

She didn't say anything when I left. I got my helmet from my locker and went out go home. Jaime was standing at my bike, looking as white as a ghost.

"You alright?" I asked. Then I realized why she was so white, she just got caught having sex with her teacher.

"Emily that was..it wasn't.." She started, she was shaking.

"I'm not going to say anything, its fine" I smiled. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really" I smiled. "Oh, everyone's going camping Friday if you want to come. You can bring your friends too if you want" I said as I sat on my bike and pulled my keys from my bag.

"Eh yeah sure. Thanks Emily, for not saying anything" She smiled.

"No problem" I laughed.

That could have been me or Naomi that got caught like that, thank god we don't do anything in college. I might kiss her the odd time but that's it. I wonder if Amy and Jaime are a thing? Although she did want to have sex with Naomi earlier, so I doubt it. That could be just an act though, so no one suspects she's with Jaime. I called Naomi at 6 but I didn't get an answer, maybe she was still with Amy. I wasn't exactly happy about that though, I don't trust Amy. My phone rang a couple of minutes later.

"Hurry up, I'm outside" Naomi said before hanging up. She didn't sound too happy. I grabbed my coat and went out to the car, as soon as I got in she started driving.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Kind of" She said not looking at me. I could tell by her she was worried.

"Hi Emily" I voice said behind me, I nearly jumped out of the car I got that much of a fright. I turned and seen it was Amy.

"Naomi, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to get Jaime" She said still refusing to look at me. Has she lost her fucking mind? She must have told Amy about us when Amy went to talk to her, but why the fuck are we going to get Jaime?

"Stop the car!" I said. "Naomi! Stop the car!" I said raising my voice. She pulled up on the path and I seen Jaime coming over. "Have you lost your fucking mind!" I shouted.

"Emily, calm down" She said as Jaime got in. Jaime looked just as confused as I did. Its usually Naomi freaking out about people knowing, and now she's just went and told two people! Katie is fine, I trust her not to tell anyone but I hardly know Jaime and as for Amy, I don't know her at all.

"Let me out" I said seriously. She wasn't even slowing down. "Naomi, Let me out!"

"Relax, we're nearly at mine" She smiled at me.

"I can see that, but I want you to let me out"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you've lost your fucking mind!" I said as she pulled up at her apartment building. "Wait are you breaking up with me again?" I asked as we got out.

"What? No" She said taking my hand. I'm so confused as to what the fuck is going on.

Janine wasn't home when we got in, Naomi went over to make tea while Amy and Jaime sat down on the couch. Jaime still looked as confused as me. Naomi came over and held out a cup to me.

"I don't want tea" I said. She just rolled her eyes and put it on the counter. "What's going on?"

"They know" She said casually as she walked over to them at the couch.

"Yeah I can see that. Why do they know?" I asked.

"Well Amy came and told me what happened and she said the way I go on about my girlfriend you'd think I'm with a student too. My face pretty much done the talking for me, plus I'm a shit lier" She smiled. "Oh and Jaime knows because her and Amy is a thing so I said she could tell her"

"Bedroom now" I said seriously. She just sighed and handed her cup to Amy before walking into her room.

"Whats the problem?" She asked when I shut the door.

"Whats the problem? You just told someone who's been trying it on with you since she got here, and someone you don't even know I'm your girlfriend."

"Emily, she's my best friend. Anyway if they were to say anything about us, they'd only be telling on themselves" She smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You do realize there's only one outcome and the end of this and its not a good one. Somebody is going to say something, maybe by mistake and rumors will start. Once that happens, you're going to freak out and break up with me. I'm not going to stay here, knowing that's going to happen so just...I'm just going to end.."

"Don't do it Emily" She warned me as she stood up. "That's not going to happen ok"

"Have you heard I Know You Care by Ellie Goulding? Its exactly like that. You know its going to happen but you wont admit it. I'm just trying to save us the extra pain for when it does happen" I sighed. "Naomi, this isn't how things are supposed to be"

"Emily" She sighed. I felt her lips on mine as she pushed me up against the door. "Nothings going to happen, if people talk they talk. Its our word against there's. When you walked away from me the other day it literally broke my heart, I'm not going to let you do it again. What we have is special, I don't care how cheesy that sounds but it is. If anything happens we'll deal with it, once were careful like we already are it will be fine. You don't even have long left of college anyway. Everything will be fine, ok?"

"You're a lot better at expressing yourself than I am" I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yeah but you can sing, and your way is so much cuter" She smiled. "I love you, ok"

"Ok" I nodded. "I love you too" I smiled as I kissed her.

We went back into the sitting room and talked to Jaime and Amy. They actually met before Jaime started at the college, and Amy broke it off when she said she was going to be studying there. They seemed happy together though, and they promised neither of them would say anything, like Naomi said, if they did they would only be telling on themselves anyway.


	8. We're are going to be just fine

**(Naomi's POV - Friday) **

Everything was finally good. Me and Emily are doing great and the fact Amy knows is so much better, I don't like keeping stuff from her and it means Emily doesn't have to hide when Amy comes over unexpectedly. Emily was still freaking a little over Jaime knowing though, she doesn't know her very well and she's afraid she will tell someone.

"Hey baby" Emily smiled pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh? That time already?" I said looking at my watch. I didn't realized it was the last class of the day already.

"Yeah I actually need some help with this assignment" She said furrowing her eyebrows as she sat down. I got up and walked over to her, kneeling down beside her at her desk.

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"I'm blocked. I can't think of anything to write about" She sighed.

"I did put topics and suggestions on the back page" I smirked.

"Oh?" She said turning her sheet over, she smiled. "My bad" She laughed.

"Here" I said taking her page and started writing down some extra headings and topics.

"How about I don't go camping later and spend the night with you" She smirked.

"You're going" I said, still writing.

"But I'd have more fun with you. Plus I'll have to sleep in a tent by myself, I'll be cold" She laughed.

"Alright Emsie! Tonight's going to be whizzer!" Panda said as she came in.

"Can't wait" Emily said sarcastically. I nudged her and pushed her sheet back in front of her.

"Here, Surely you can think of something out of all them" I smiled.

"Can I have some extra topics too Naomi?" Panda asked.

"Sure, actually I'll put them on the board just in case other people are stuck" I said taking Emily's sheet.

"I need that?"

"I'll give it back" I laughed.

Once everyone came in I told them they could use one of the topics on the board if they wanted. Emily must have found something to write about because she was writing ever since I gave her the sheet back. She looked ridiculously cute when she was completely focused on something. I laughed when she ripped what she was writing out of her refill pad and crumpled it up looking annoyed. I just smiled and walked over to her desk, kneeling down beside her.

"Everything alright?" I smirked.

"I can't get whats in my head onto the page" She sighed.

"You think too much" Jaime laughed from beside her.

"Relax, take a breath and just write" I smiled. "I'll have a look at this" I said taking the crumpled page and going back to my desk. It was good, descriptive, meaningful and a great first page. I walked over and put it back on her table. "That's perfect" I smiled.

"Naomi, can I have a word?" Amy asked as she stuck her head in the door. I walked outside and pulled the door shut behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're going camping later" She smirked.

"What? I don't do camping...Wait do you mean with them? Are you stupid or did you just forget your a teacher?" I asked.

"I checked the rules. It's perfectly ok to hang out with students outside of college, just as long as there's no sexual relations" She laughed.

"No way. I'm not risking it"

"Too bad, a few of the other teachers are up for it. The ones that are our age like, plus a few of the girls from college. Now how much of a coincidence would it be if we just happened to come across all them while looking for somewhere to pitch our tents? You know all the girls are going to insist we sit with all them, they'll be mad after all the boys you know what they're like" She smirked.

"They aren't going to want to be with their teachers" I laughed.

"Are you kidding? We're practically there age and we're there to do what they'll be doing. Getting drunk and high" She smiled. "Come on, live a little. I'll pick you up at 7. Don't tell Emily or Jaime, we can surprise them" She smirked as she turned and walked away.

I went back inside. Graham needed a hand so I sat with him and pretty much wrote his first three paragraphs for him before going to help Thomas. I wasn't sure about the camping thing. Like really how fucking risky is that? But I guess if a few other teachers are going it's fine. Plus Amy is right the girls will insist on pitching our tents with them once they see boys.

"This isn't working for me" Emily said at the end of class. I looked up, there was still people packing away there stuff.

"What?" I asked, did she mean us?

"This" She sighed holding up her refill pad.

"Oh" I laughed. "Pull up a seat" I smiled as I picked up her refill pad to read through it.

"Emily are you still giving me a lift?" Panda asked from the door.

"I'll pick you up at 6 Panda" Emily smiled as she sat down beside me.

"Whizzer!" Panda said as she closed the door.

"I thought you had to bring Katie?" I asked.

"I do?" She said confused.

"You're bike wont hold two extra people" I laughed.

"I have a car too, my mum tries to bribe me into not being gay. I just like my bike, gets me places faster." She laughed.

"This is fine you know, there's nothing wrong with it" I smiled nodding towards her refill pad.

"I know. I just wanted a kiss" She smirked as she leaned into kiss me. "You know, I could hide you in my tent later. I mean who doesn't want to have sex in a tent" She grinned.

"I don't do camping" I laughed.

"No, but you do me" She smirked.

"Cheeky" I smiled.

"I have to go" She sighed. "Will you call me later?"

"No. You'll be that drunk you wont even know who I am" I laughed.

"Just call me" She smiled as she left.

I text'd Amy and told her I'd go. I went home and got my stuff ready, I actually owned a tent, never used it though. I'm not the camping type of person, I rather have a fully functioning toilet instead of having to piss in a ditch. Amy got me at 7 and two other teachers were in the car, Calvin and Jaxon or Mr Dean and Mr Brady I guess, but every teacher at the college seemed to let students call them by their first name. We pulled up at the same time as the rest of the girls, well there was a few lads with them. There was like 10 of us, there probably wouldn't even be room where Emily and all is for our tents.

We heard music as soon as we walked into the camping trail, it was obviously them. Sure enough, the girls insisted in going over to see if it was anyone good looking.

"Calvin you fucking legend man! Come join us, we have drink and weed. And you have girls" Cook smiled when we walked up. Katie wouldn't be happy he said that. "Hello ladies" Cook smiled.

The girls insisted in putting down tents there, and so did Calvin and Jaxon. I only recognized a handful of people here and I couldn't see Emily anywhere. "Do you want us to pitch your tent?" Thomas asked, Freddie was beside him.

"If you wouldn't mind. I haven't a clue about any of this shit" I laughed. They took my tent off me and went off to pitch it.

I put down my bag and looked around for Emily I still couldn't see her. Amy came over and handed me a drink and a shot, I downed the shot and asked her where Jaime was. She hadn't seem her either, Panda was here though and Katie so I knew Emily was around somewhere. Neither of them had even seem me yet. I looked over by the fire and seen Emily sitting down with JJ.

"Ok, If I neck the five of these in a minute, you get the stuff for the fire?" Emily asked. JJ nodded and laughed. Sure enough she necked the five of them in 30 seconds, I couldn't help but laugh when she jumped up. "Oh fuck me! What the fuck was that?" She shouted at him.

"Just whiskey" He smiled looking pleased with himself.

"If I get sick it's your fault, that was fucking disgusting! Tell me someone brought water" She said as she walked over to the ice buckets of drink. I highly doubted there was any water. I grabbed my bottle from my bag and walked over. She had her back to me so I held the bottle out beside her.

"Thanks" She said as took the bottle. She looked up and then turned to walk away before quickly looking back. "Naomi? What are you doing here?" She smiled. "Eh, you do know they can all see you right?"

"There's other teachers here" I smirked. "Five shots of whiskey in 30 seconds, I'm impressed"

"I didn't taste it till the last one" She said as she took a sup of the water. "The water is making it worse" She laughed as she grabbed a bottle of bulmers. She looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows before opening her bottle.

"What?" I asked.

"Trying to fight the urge to kiss you" She smirked.

"Emilio! Come on!" Cook shouted over.

"What?" Emily shouted back.

"Give me a hand getting more wood" He smiled.

"Fuck off, I just necked five shots of whiskey to get out of that" She laughed.

"Awh come on. Please, I'd bring Katie but she's already fucked and you're stronger so you can carry more" He smiled.

"Cook do you think because I'm gay I'm strong?" She asked as she walked over to him.

I went over to talk to the girls, who where happily chatting up some of the boys that was there with Emily's friends. I was actually having a good time, I thought it would be a bit weird because we're their teachers but they were happily talking away to us and passing around joints. The only shit thing is I can't just stand and talk to Emily, it might look a little weird. Although everyone's fucked so I doubt anyone would notice, and if they did the probably wouldn't remember. She's not back with Cook yet anyway, she's been gone like a half hour.

"Cook, you're not getting my tent. What's wrong with your own?" Emily said as she dropped the stuff beside the fire.

"JJ is in mine and Panda is in Katie's. Come on please" He begged.

"You want to have sex in my tent? No way, plus I'm not sharing with JJ he tosses the whole time. Thomas will probably want to stay with Panda so do you expect me to sleep on the ground"

"There's loads of people someone will have room" Cook said.

"Naomi, your tent is a three person, can Emily stay with you?" Thomas asked. Clearly just wanting to have a tent to himself and Panda.

"Ehh, I don't think that's a good idea" I laughed.

"Oh come on, Emily won't make a move on you. She _apparently_ has a girlfriend" Cook smirked.

"I'm her teacher" I said matter of factly.

"So two of them is in Calvin's tent" Cook said nodding over to a group of students.

"I'll keep my hands to myself" Emily smiled innocently.

"I guess it's ok then" I smiled.

"Fucking nice one! Katie, we're in Emily's tent" Cook shouted as he walked over to Katie.

"Wheres your tent and I'll move my stuff?" Emily asked. I actually didn't know.

"I have no idea? Thomas and Freddie put it up" I laughed.

She walked over to Thomas and he must have told her because she walked over to the tents. I hadn't actually seen Amy in ages, or Jaime...at all. Probably in a tent or up against a tree, Amy was a lot more carefree than I am. I turned back to talk to my friends Clara and Andrew. After a while I heard Emily talking, I looked over and seen her talking to a girl. Who was standing a bit too close to her for my liking, wait did she just touch Emily's cheek? Maybe I'm just drunk and jealous that I can't touch her. Yep I was definitely both of them things. I was just about to turn back to my friends when I seen her lean in to kiss Emily, Emily stepped back but the girl pushed her up against the tree and pressed her lips to Emily. I walked over, trying to stay calm.

"Get off me!" Emily said trying to push her away.

"Oh come on, don't play hard to get" As soon as I heard the voice I knew who it was. My friend Abbie, I didn't even know she was into girls.

"Abbie she said get off her" I said pulling her back.

"She's just playing hard to get" Abbie smiled._ Stay calm Naomi, don't seem annoyed!_

"I said I have a girlfriend and just a tip, forcing yourself on someone isn't attractive" Emily said as she walked away.

"If you change your mind, my tent is over there" Abbie shouted after her.

I just walked over and got another drink, Emily was sitting by the fire smoking a joint with her friend Effy. Amy was sitting on the opposite side of the fire so I walked over and sat down beside her. "Where were you?" I smiled.

"Having sex against a tree. Not drag her off yet?" She smirked nodding to Emily.

"No, she's in my tent anyway"

"How the fuck did you manage that?" She asked.

"Cook and Thomas asked me to let her stay in my tent so they could stay with their girlfriends" I laughed.

"Bitch" She smiled.

Everyone was completely fucked by 12, a few had even already went to sleep. Emily disappeared again so I was still sitting with Amy.

"Jaime wants you" Emily said to Amy as she sat down beside me on the ground. "Hey" Emily smiled when Amy got up.

"Hi" I smirked, I went to lean in to kiss her and quickly stopped myself.

"I'm eh going to go to sleep" She said standing up.

"Already?" I asked a little disappointed, I hadn't really talked to her all night.

"Do you want to go put your stuff in the tent?" She asked.

"Eh, sure?" I said getting up and grabbing my bag. I followed her over to my tent, it was a little away from the rest of them, none of them were actually close together. She stood and waited for me to get in. There was duvet, some blankets and three pillows already in there, I didn't even need my stuff. I climbed in and pushed my bag to the side beside hers, I was barely sat down and she was on top of me pushing me down as she kissed me. I quickly sat up and moved from under her, she looked confused. She hadn't zipped the tent closed when she got in, so I closed it. I turned back and pressed my lips to hers, instantly getting that amazing feeling. "I've been waiting all night to kiss you" I whispered.

"You can talk you know" She smirked. "The music is still on, nobody will hear you"

"I could talk..or I could kiss you" I smiled. She pulled my lips back to hers, our tongues meeting instantly. She moved her lips to my neck and then to the bottom of my ear. "Emily" I gasped.

"What?" She asked dropping her head back down on a pillow.

"We can't..what if someone opens the tent?" I asked.

"Naomi" She sighed. "Come on" She said as she moved her lips back to my neck and slipped her hand up my top, cupping my tits. I could feel her smile when I moaned.

"No, it will only take someone top unzip the tent and see us" I said seriously moving her hands from my top as I moved off her. She sighed and sat up.

"You are joking right? Everyone's fucked anyway. You came all the way out here to see me and you don't want to do anything?"

"Come on, it's risky enough me being here. I thought you'd be happy that I just came" I sighed.

"Naomi" She sighed as she sat on my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist. "We can be quiet, I bet Amy and Jaime are having sex"

"Oh, the are. Because Amy doesn't worry like I do" I laughed.

"Come on babe" She said as she lightly bit the bottom of my ear, she knew that drove me crazy. "Just fuck me" She whispered in my ear.

"I know what you're doing, it's not going to work" I said trying to sound convincing.

"Are you really going to make me beg?" She asked as she pulled back to look at me.

"No, I'm going to tell you not to waste your breath" I smiled.

"Are you serious, just because someone_ might _open the tent?" She said sounding a little annoyed.

"Deadly serious" I said as I kissed her to try and lighten the mood.

"Ughh!" She sighed as she got off me. "You're going to be the death of me" She said as she got out of the tent._ Great she's pissed off!  
_

I lay back and sighed putting my arms over my face. I could still her people talking and messing outside. _Shit where did Emily go? Is she going to stay in a different tent? Abbie better stay away from her! _As soon as the thought entered my head I heard her telling Emily there was room in her tent, Emily told her she wasn't in the mood to deal with her though. Which meant she was pissed off. I didn't even hear her getting back into the tent until I heard it zipping shut, I moved my arms off my face when I felt her straddle me.

"Am I allowed to kiss you then?" She asked.

"Kissing is fine babe" I smiled as I sat up. "Then again, you'll only get turned on so.." I smirked.

She pulled me into a kiss, I knew from the kiss she was already turned on. She leaned forward pushing me back down, slipping her hand up my top as she moved her lips to my neck. "Emily!" I said seriously, it would only take someone to be looking for someone and to open the tent, then i'd be rightly fucked.

"Oh for fuck sake" She sighed as she moved off me. "You said it was just because someone could open the zip"

"Emily if someone opens it and we're having sex I'm literally fucked. You know that babe" I said taking her hand in mine.

"How the fuck will they open it with a lock on it. If you just don't want to that's all you have to say" She said as she pulled off her top and took a vest top out of her bag. I looked over to the zips, and there was a small lock on them, that must be what she left to get. I took the her hand and pulled her back over to me. She just sat on my lap and tied up her hair, I loved her red hair it was ridiculously sexy, no actually she was just sexy in general.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see the lock" I smiled. "I would like nothing more than for you to be naked right now" I smirked.

"Too bad, I'm tired now" She said as she got off me. She was getting me back. She lay down on her side, I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby, I want you" I smiled as I kissed the back of her neck. "Emily" I sighed. She didn't as much as move a muscle. "Come on babe" I sighed as I lay back down. She laughed and turned around, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Now you want me?" She smiled.

"Every inch of you" I smirked as I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her.

"Good, I was just about to go over to your friend Abbie's tent" She smiled.

"I didn't even know she was into girls" I laughed.

"She said she's not. She's just into me and my raw sex appeal" She laughed as she kissed my neck.

"I wont disagree with her there" I gasped as Emily sucked my neck. She slipped her hand up my top as she got on top of me.

"Clothes on or off?" She asked as she kissed my neck.

"What?"

"Do you want to leave your clothes on. I know you're still freaked about that zip opening" She smiled as she kissed me.

"Will you be mad?" I asked as she moved her lips back to my neck.

"Nope, but your bra is coming off. Tshirt can stay on" She said as slipped her hands around my back and opened my bra. She sat up and let me get it off before kissing up my stomach. She began to suck and lick my nipples, I don't know what she done but as soon as she done it I came. I started laughing.

"What?" She asked looking up at me.

"I..kind of..well" I started, I lifted the waistband of my bottoms. She slipped her hand down and smiled.

"Did you cum already" She smirked as she kissed me. "Fucking hell" She gasped as she took her hand out of my trousers.

"What?" I gasped as she kissed my neck.

"I can't not..I need to..Your trousers have to come off. You can put them back on when I'm done" She said as lifted herself off me so I could take them off.

"But Em.."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you" She said seriously as she pulled them off, I didn't even object. My knickers were pulled of straight after my trousers and before I knew it her tongue was exactly where I wanted it. "Fuck Em!" I moaned.

"Naoms" She smiled as she pressed her lips to mine. "You need to be quiet, or else we will get caught" She smirked. I nodded and she returned to where she was, to say it was an effort to stay quiet was an understatement. She had to put her hand over my mouth as I orgasmed. "Here" She smiled as she collapsed back beside me, she handed me my knickers and trousers.

"This isn't exactly an ideal way to have sex, but that was amazing" I said trying to catch my breath.

"I love you" She smiled as she kissed me hard. "I love you too" I smirked as I got on top of her.

I woke up with Emily on my chest and my arms wrapped around her. I could hear people talking outside. "Emily" I said as I kissed her head.

"What?" She asked still half asleep.

"Time to get up" I laughed.

"No, I'm good here" She smiled.

"Well you stay here, and let me up" I laughed.

"Ughh" She said as she sat up. She started laughing "This is like the first time I woke up with you and had clothes on"

"Shut up" I laughed as I sat up and unzipped the tent, handing Emily her lock. "Who owns that?"

"Me, it was in my car. At least I think its mine" She said looking at it.

I got out of the tent as Katie was getting out of the one beside me. She looked over and laughed. "Might want you tie up your hair and put you bra back on" She laughed as she walked by me. Shit, I had sex hair and I forgot about my bra. I fixed myself and walked over to Amy who was packing up her stuff, didn't see Jaime around though.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"9..I think" She laughed.

"Ughh, I'm going back to bed when I'm home. Where's Jaime?" I asked.

"Packing her stuff up"

"I'm not cut out for this camping stuff, I'm starving. Stop at a shop on the way back" I said as she picked up her bags. Emily walked over with two bags over her shoulders and handed me a nature valley bar as she walked back to grab her tent. I looked and seen she had mine put away and my bag beside it.

"Car open?" I asked Amy. She just nodded, so I grabbed my stuff and walked with Emily to the cars. "Come over after you drop Katie home. I'll have waffles made and then we can sleep" I laughed.

"That sounds amazing right now, but I have to help my dad at the gym for a few hours. It's Saturday remember" She laughed.

"Come over later then?"

"Of course" She smiled.

"We're going to be ok, you know that right. This, Us. We're going to be just fine. Only three more months till I take take you on an actual date" I smiled.

"I know, it's nice to hear it though. I can't wait" She smirked.

**(Ok, so I rushed this story, I didn't write it how I would have liked to, I didn't expand the story or characters like I wanted and it just turned out too unrealistic. So I'm going to start a new one, same kind of story, Student/Teacher but the story itself will be different. Hope you give it a read, and thanks for reading this one!:) )**


End file.
